Snap Shots
by crazykidwithbook
Summary: Edward files for divorce while Bella thinks back to how life was before marriage. Bella tries hard to reconnect with her old friends and rekindle her relationship with Edward before its too late
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi, the first chapter to my story, I don't know how many chapters there are going to be. I just write as I please. There is no schedule just random posting. Happy New Year to all! Read and enjoy.**

Snap Shots -

The house was silent except for the clanking coming from the kitchen. I patiently waited just outside the door for him to leave. It had been tense between us for the past couple of months, his drinking and coming home late, my detachment from everyone in life in general was making me bitter. Our lives once perfect now ruined because of early marriage and forced adulthood.

He walked out, smartly dressed in his suit not saying a word holding a cup of coffee tightly against his chest, not once glancing my way. I started to make of own cup of coffee for on the go, pouring it into my grey flask. We met at the door a silent agreement that we should keep up our routine of traveling to work together. I think that was the worst part, I couldn't get away from him even if I tried, we worked in the same building just different department separated by one floor. Occasionally I'd have to make the trip up to his floor or him to mine for a business meeting.

"Please mind the platform." the intercom said as a train halted to a stop in front of us. We both boarded the train still silent moving mechanically. Our bodies drifted together, my shoulder brushed his chest as I moved to let a man through. Edward reached up holding on tight to the pole above as the train departed. I looked up at him seeing the hard edge of his eyes, that warmth he usually reserved for me was now gone. I quickly looked away.

Walking into the building a chorus of hello greeted us so I smiled back politely getting on the lift. Jessica was on board, the annoying associate of mine. She smiled brightly unabashedly staring at my husband up and down flirtatiously putting an arm on his hand.

"Hello, Edward." She looked at me next, her gaze more calculating. " Bella."

"Jessica." I said, Edward never bothered to reply facing the door giving her his back.

If only it was that easy for me to ignore her like that but unfortunately I worked on the desk across from her which needed a civilized business relationship.

"You need to finish that Empire project. Marcus wants it today." Jessica's navel voice said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes. I know Jessica, you've only reminded me for the last week."

"Well we can't all buy our way in the company." She smirked.

Five years ago when I got this Job Edward recommended me to fill in the position, well-known in the business as he's training to be the predecessor of Marcus, the CEO. So most people think I bought my way in but he only told me about the job.I was the one who had to pass all the tests they through at me. At the age of eighteen I climbed the ladder faster than most.

Now at the age of twenty-three I'm earning a significant amount of money and own twenty percent of shares in the business. Edward after graduating and Harvard was given a position at CC Inc after interning for a year becoming one of their best assets. He owns another twenty percent of shares making us well off financially.

The doors opened, Jessica and I got and surprisingly so did Edward.

"Why are you getting off here?" I asked stepping aside to let Jessica go.

"I have a meeting with James." He said walking on making me run a bit to keep up.

"Why didn't you mention that before?"

"I wasn't aware that I had to tell you about every meeting I have." He snapped turning to the glass walled conference room, so people can watch how well the meetings go from outside without gaining real information about the deal.

He shook hands with the other men and women in the room leaving me standing.

My morning was going well all things considered when the mail man arrived and dropped a thick envelope on my desk muttering "You've got served." Confused I opened it only for my heart to stop and stutter.

Edward Cullen is filing for divorce.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi, Here is the second chapter I wanted to get it all out there as quick as possible. Hope you enjoy the story!**

My eyes watered and my breathing picked up. This isn't happening, this isn't happening I chanted. I never thought I'd end up as that large percentage of divorce rates. I wouldn't. Suddenly filled with rage I stood, clutching the paper in my hands hiding the title from any prying eyes.

I watched Edward as he sat listening to whatever the bald man was saying to him, he knew it would arrive today. That's why he completely ignored me, I couldn't believe what he thought he'd achieve by sending this to our work place instead of having it delivered at home, in private.

I slammed my fist on the glass getting his attention and the attention of everyone else. I held the paper up pressing it on the glass.

"How could you do this." I yelled, all rational thought leaving, just impulse behaviour. "You had to send this to work?" I screeched watching as his eyes went wide with shock his mouth opened to a nice shapely 'O'.

"Come out here and explain yourself." I continued at the top of my lungs.

Edward stood up apologizing to his clients and boss waving me away as if I could just disappear at his will. In three strides he was out the door gripping onto my elbow, pulling me along out of sight. By now my whole floor just saw my breakdown but I didn't care, all that mattered was getting some answers from him. He opened the storage cupboard shoving me inside then closed the door breathing heavily. His chest rising and falling fast.

"What the hell?!" He hit the wall behind me and I flinched at the sound. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"DO YOU?!" I stepped in his personal space. "You're destroying our marriage without fighting for us.

"No, I tried. It's not my fault."

"You tried?" I asked incredulously. "When? Did you sit down and talk to me.? Nooo, you go out with your friends any chance you get to get wasted,avoiding me like the plague."

"I'm tired of this. Us." He pinched the bridge of his nose then ran a hand through his hair. He was really frustrated, his face contorted like he ate something sour.

"Are you seeing someone else?" My breath hitched at the end, my heart aching like a knife twisting inside.

"No! Why would you ask that? Are you crazy? I would never, unlike some people." He said pointedly looking at me.

"Those were just rumors, I thought we were over that. I was sixteen Edward that was more than five years ago. Don't bring it up."

"Look, we'll talk about this when I get home okay? Now's not the time to broadcast our business, we could get fired."

I huffed at his logical thinking wishing we could just finish this conversation now.

"Fine but you better be home at seven."

"I will." He promised still not looking at me.

...

I sat in the recliner with my feet up and nursed a glass of wine. The television was on in the background but the sound muted, I looked at the clock, it was five past seven. He was late.

After the drama I caused my boss suggested that I take the rest of the day off from the office and continue to work at home. I collected my things and walked out feeling the eyes of my co-workers gawking at me, I hunched my shoulders willing myself to become invisible. Edward continued his meeting like nothing happened, just brushing it under the rug as usual.

The large living room didn't feel like home anymore, it was the place he dictated, the place that all his belongings resided. You see, Edward bought this house for us just before we married and furnished it with the help of our parents but didn't ask me for my opinion-its not like I was going to be living here. I guess that's where this problem of ours started.

My high school friends went off to university without me while I stayed behind to be close to my husband and got a job where I earned a good deal. Our house was in the middle of a gated community full of security due to the amount of rich people who live here. Edward and I are the youngest owners in the neighborhood, I remember how most thought we just wanted to stir some trouble. I smirked at the thought. How right they were.

**PLz review, criticism welcome good and bad. It's a way I can improve on my writing. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

*Flash back*

Bella ten Years old.

Welcome to Prior primary school, the sign said displayed in green and white. It was my first day starting at my new school after moving from Liverpool up north to the suburbs of London. My father got a new job as the board of director at IBM, his new salary had allowed us to move into a more expensive area. Our new house was four bedroom semi-detached including a large garden and large garage. On the second day of moving we meet our neighbors a few doors down, they had a son my age called Michael-he preferred Mike for short. He had dirty blonde hair that fell into his eyes, and was no taller than me. He was a sweet boy following me around and letting me choose the games we played which mostly resided of hide and seek and cops and robbers. It was still during the summer holidays so he introduced me to all his friends.

I first met Riley who shook my hand standing tall his dark brown hair cropped short military style. We got a long perfectly. I then met Alec and James who were twins both looked so much a like I couldn't tell a difference. They both were blond, and wore the same blue colored jeans but Alec wore a red top while James wore a blue top so their mother could tell the difference. And finally I met Jacob he was taller than the rest but was the joker of the group always coming up with a plan to scare our parents. They all became good friends to me in a matter of weeks not caring about cooties from a girl.

"Bella, honey why don't you go on in?" My mum said breaking me out of my thoughts and walking me to the school door. "Don't worry it'll be fine. You already know five people in the class." She said referring to the friends I made. "Try to talk to some girls though, you always need girls as friends."

I nodded gripping my satchel trap on my right shoulder. Sucking up all the courage I can master I left my mum at the entrance and braved my way through the new school. Everyone here was wearing the same uniform making my life easier, a sea maroon jumpers moved in the corridors along with the students wearing them. Scanning the crowd I spotted Riley showing off to some of the other students his new power ranger that he was so obsessed with.

"Riley!" I shouted getting his attention, he turned to face me with a big smile on his face. I made my way pushing past slow walkers eager to get to him.

"Hey," He wrapped his arm around my shoulder once I was within range. "Guys, this is my new friend Bella meet some of our class mates. This is Angela, Lauren, Tyler and Kate." He pointed to each one in order. I smiled at all the new faces glad that there were people that I would know in the halls.

…

*Present day*

It was now seven twenty. Placing my glass gently on the side table I went to the kitchen when I heard the keys jingling by the front door. Finally. I set the table putting our plates next to each other and setting a candle in the middle.

"Bells?" he called.

"I'm in the kitchen." I said loud enough for him to hear.

I nervously checked everything twice then sat down waiting, I was dreading this talk. The envelope was sitting in the lounge on the coffee table burning through the walls, straight to my head. The words forever branded in my mind.

"Sorry I'm late." He said sliding into his chair, he was still in his suite his tie pulled low barely hanging on. "There was an emergency at work, some idiot messed up the main server." He dished the rice and chicken that I'd ordered. We both agreed that I would never cook for us again after burning noodles and pasta too many times.

He shoveled the food in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. He nodded in appreciation and hummed, I picked up my fork picking the chicken not feeling hungry anymore after all that wine.

I cleared my throat. "So, the divorce papers…"

He froze, his fork midair.

"Why did you get your lawyers to draw it up? I mean we haven't even talked about anything, it's ridiculous, the only thing that would make me understand why is that you're seeing someone else." He opened his mouth to argue but I held my hand up calmly. "The late nights coming home, the drinking." I listed to justify my reasoning.

He scrubbed both his face with both hands then leaned forward, his arms either side of his plate. "Bella, you have to know that I'd never cheat. Never. Honestly, I've been hanging out with Jasper and Emmett to avoid your interrogation, to avoid being in the same room as you for too long."

His honesty hurt more than I could say, he was blaming me for not being happy. It was like a crushing weight pressing down on me the surface visible but out of reach. I managed to choke out an "Oh." It sounded like I was being strangled.

"You don't have to sign it now" he said "take some time to think about this. I'm going to move out and live with Jasper and Alice over the weekend. I thinks it's the best thing for us at the moment before we completely ruin what we have."

All I could see were his green eyes filled with pain and remorse. They glistened in the light, he was close to tears, and I wasn't the only one hurting.

"Okay, let's do it." I heard myself say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, enjoy the next chapter!**

Edward moved out this weekend. The move out went smoothly with the help of Jasper and Emmett, all of his clothes and wanted items packed and loaded into his Volvo. Alice, Jasper's girlfriend was too busy with university to help, it was mid terms so she needed to dedicate all her time studying for her fashion degree.

Saying goodbye was hard, despite our troubles I still loved him. It was times like these that I wished I went through with my original plan to go to college and never stayed at home with Edward. After thinking that I usually feel guilty because of how much fun and love we shared during those times.

I stood by the door watching as he closed the car door then running his hands over his pocket silently checking he had all he needs. Jasper was texting, probably Alice, while Emmett played ball where the basketball net is placed on the garage door.

Edward came to stand by me running a hand through his hair nervously then finally dropped it to his side. His plump lips pursed together and frowned.

"Will you be alright here by yourself?" He asked concerned.

"Of course I will." I murmured softly memorizing his features.

"You know I'm just a phone call away and a twenty-minute drive." he reminded me "Just remember that I'm doing this because I think it's for the best. If we keep going at this rate we'll ruin each other and I don't want that."

I nodded agreeing. "Maybe before I sign the paper we could go to a marriage counselor?" I half asked and half suggested.

"That would be wise." He ducked down to kiss me on the lips but at the last moment he kissed my cheek instead. Then pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you." I said into his shirt while I held on tight.

"I love you too, with all my heart."He murmured, he pulled away and walked to his car. Jasper waved and followed on the other hand Emmett gave me a tight hug "You'll get through this." He whispered.

Soon they were all off and out of sight, I stood at the door for a moment longer holding my hand against my heart before returning inside.

*Flashback*

Bella aged thirteen

I was sitting next to Riley and Jacob in the lunch room writing Idea's that the boys threw at me.

"Why don't we call ourselves New Moon." Alec said from across the table.

"Why?"

"Because, this is like a new beginning for us." He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I like it." Riley said nodding in approval.

I wrote it down along with the other suggestions. We decided to make a band. Riley and I were going to sing while Jacob and Alec are on guitar and Mike on the drums. James wasn't that musical so he decided to plan all our gigs. For the past year the boys and I decided to take up music lessons for the fun of it, now being moderately good at what we do we decide to make a band for the school talent show.

It was a fun thing we did during the weekends to pass the time, we usually hung out in my basement which my father changed to a mini arcade for us. We had a food bar in one corner a couple of classic games like Pac MAN a sofa and the best of all, the TV. It was a large screen on the back wall, we often used to play on the Xbox or Wii. I made a space in the center which was big enough for our instruments, my dad bought the set as a Christmas present for me making me promise that I share with the boys even though they own their designated instruments.

I never really made any girl friends as my mum suggested three years ago, these boys were the only friends I needed that fully understood me. The table grew silent so I looked up to see them all staring behind me, I swiveled in my chair. Edward was standing right behind me much to my surprise. He was two years above me, but every one in the school knew exactly who he was. Starting from the bottom I took in his black shiny shoes to his grey school trousers to his maroon jumper. Finally reaching his face I was attracted to his piercing green eyes, they showed me what he was feeling, they were honest and open. His tousled bronze hair stood up in every direction but that's what made him even more good-looking.

"Hi, Bella." he said then looked around the table. "Guys." he nodded.

"Hi, how'd you know my name?" I asked, I was sure no one outside of my year knew who I was.

"A lot of people know who you are,so when I saw you I asked someone." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Oh." It was beginning to get awkward.

"So um, I'm having a party this weekend and you're all invited."

"Thanks man," Riley said sticking his hand out. "I'm Riley."

Edward shook his hand "Nice to meet you. So this weekend at my house, here's my address." He said giving me a ripped piece of paper.  
He looked at me a moment longer before striding off to his table in the middle of the cafeteria, I noticed that all his friends were watching our exchange. Back at my table the twins high-fived each other.

"Isn't this awesome? Getting invited by someone older, we'll soon make our way up the social ladder." James said grinning.

"Since when are you interested in the 'social ladder." I air quoted.

"Since he invited us to the party. It's going to be amazing. Right we need a cover plan. There is no way our parents are going to let us go." He said speaking really fast.

"We could just say we're going to someones house then be back before it gets too late." Jacob said already planning whose house each of us will claim to be going.

"If we get caught we'll be grounded for life. Especially by my dad." I said. Charlie would blow the situation out of proportion and ground me for the year for sure.

"Relax it will be fine." Mike said patting my hand.

...

It wasn't alright. The night of the party dad some how found out I was lying and sent me straight to my room before I even left.

_Bad news guys, my dad found out. Abort_. ~ B

_Sorry, I kinda blew the plan. I got over excited_~ A

"Idiot." I said placing me phone down. It was disappointing that I couldn't go, even more it felt like I was letting Edward down.

On Monday after class Edward was waiting for me.

"You never showed up." He accused, walking in time with me as I hastily made my way to the next class.

"Sorry, we got busted." I said looking up at him, our shoulder bumped as he looked away.

"That's okay, the party wasn't that great."

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you're older. Its not cool to talk to someone younger." I listed.

"I don't care whats cool or not. We only have a two-year difference, it's not so bad. My parents are five years apart, I don't see the big deal." He said standing close "Besides, if I see a beautiful single girl that I like a lot I won't care about what's right or not."

"I'm too young to be your girlfriend." I said.

"I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend. I merely stated that I thought you were beautiful." He tapped my nose playfully. I flushed embarrassed by my boldness. "I gotta go, don't wanna be late again." he said strutting down the hall leaving me stunned.

*Present day*

Buzz. Buzz. The insistent buzzing woke me up, I checked the caller ID, it was Alice.

"Hello." My voice groggy because of sleep.

"I'm outside, open up." the line went dead.

I climbed out of bed making sure that I was decent, combing my hair down and quickly putting on my slippers. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. Alice walked right in and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" she asked leading me to the couch forcing me to sit.

"I'm fine, Edwards right about the separation, we need time apart to remember who we are as individuals before we can try again." I say holding the cushion and folding my legs under me. "I just wish he never told you about our problems, my mum is bound to find out and tell me I told you so."

"She wont say that." she reassured me.

"Yes she will. On our wedding day she begged me not to marry him, she said it will end within a few years." I said numbly "She said he'd likely cheat on me or just stop loving me."

I remembered her blocking the door way, arms out stretched. I'd told her that we will be fine, we've been through a lot. I guess I might be wrong. The moment those papers are finalized will be the day she was right about us.

"I'll make you some hot chocolate." She got up going into the kitchen.

I lay down on the couch determined to prove my mother wrong, I just need to work hard at our marriage. I need to find a way to stop being bitchy and bitter and come to terms with how my life turned out. Some may say that I was ungrateful, l live in a big house, have an amazing job and husband but something about this picture wasn't complete for me. Don't get me wrong I love everything I have but it's not about the money it's about the people I love. That's were everything gets complicated.

"The only time I've been separated from him is when he went off to college. It was slightly easier because I knew he was coming back plus I had school and friends to keep me occupied." I continued to tell Alice.

"It's your fault the boys don't come over anymore." Alice said coming to sit by me.

"I know. I regret it so much." I whispered."It's just that I don't know if they'd accept my apology, I know we can never return back to the way we were because life goes on but I'd like to try."

"Well, it's almost the end of the semester summer holidays is coming up. I talked to Jacob, he said they're all coming back home. You could try then."

"Yeah." I replied not sure how to apologize for being such a bitch. I missed them so much now Alice was my only source of information about them, even now she never really gave me all the dirt.

"Okay enough about me. How's school and Jasper?" I sat up determined to be the good friend I once was.

Alice perked up, she told me about the new design she was working on and how elegant it would look once she it was implemented. As for Jasper they were doing just fine, apparently they were talking about getting married. Nothing official yet, just talk but she suspects that he'll propose soon.

I smiled delighted that she was enjoying life and only hope I could fix the long list of mistakes I made.

**So, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. PM me if you have any questions.**

**See you next time!**

**L**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, please enjoy!**

*Flashback*

Bella aged fifteen

The sun was beating down on me, I pulled my sunglasses down and layered the exposed skin on my arms and legs. I sat in the back of Jacobs car while the rest of the boys were outside getting their gear from the trunk. He recently got his Volkswagen for his sixteenth birthday and thought that since this weekend was the hottest ever in London he could drive us all to the beach.

I got out swinging my satchel on my back ready to go down and sit in the sun. I invited Edward to join us telling him he can invite a friend of his just so he won't feel uncomfortable hanging out with a bunch of people he doesn't know.

Edward and I've been talking more, it's like conversation between us just flows, and there are no awkward silences or raking my brain for something to say. The sharp ringtone of my phone alerted me to a text.

_I'm here. Parked by the pier –E_

_Wait there, I'll come to you –B_

"Who's texting you?" Alec said coming to take a look at my phone. I held it to my chest so he couldn't see.

"I invited a friend. I'm going to meet him at the pier."

"Let me guess." He said tapping his chin "Edward. You two are getting pretty comfortable with each other, first the movies and now the beach. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"No." I said blushing a little his observation.

After saying bye to the others and promising to text them when I needed to find where they were located on the beach.

I spotted Edward standing in line for fish and chips and laughed. Such a typical guy thing to do. He was wearing blue shorts a white T-shirt and sunglasses, he looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Hey," I touched his arm.

He turned to face me with a huge grin. "Hi" he breathed dragging his eyes over my body. I squirmed under his blatant ogling. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Sorry I didn't have anything to eat so I thought I'd grab something." He gestured to the line. "Would you like anything?"

"Um, just Fanta." I moved closer to him "So, you didn't invite anyone else." I stated "We're going to meet the others in an hour and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I won't feel uncomfortable, besides I better get to know them if I'm going to stick around."

"You are?"

"Of course."

He was next in line so he made our order, then grabbing our stuff we walked down the pier.

"Did you want to play any of these games?" he asked while chewing his chips gesturing to the arcade games.

"Yeah, I brought some of my tokens from the last time I was here." I pulled the chain out of my pocket before sticking it into the machine. "I never manage to get one of these out." I navigated the claw to grab a stuffed toy."

"There's a trick to that." Edward said standing behind me, his hand covering mine as we guided the claw around. The claw latched on a pink elephant, I smiled in triumph as we dropped it down the exit. "There." He lips were at my ear.

For the first time I felt something different. It was the good kind of different though.

He stepped away smiling then held my hand. I looked down at our joined hands noticing how big his hand was compared to mine but we fit perfectly, like a jigsaw puzzle.

For the next hour we went on the rides ate a bunch of candy floss before we decided it was time to relax on the beach for a while. I texted Riley because he's the most likely to answer my text right away.

Once I got the text we both walked on the pavement trying to see if we could spot them from here. They were playing football **(A/N for you Americans soccer)** kicking the red football high missing a few people in the process. I lead Edward down to the beach still holding his hand, occasionally I'll feel his thump stroking my hand in soothing circles.

James was the first to notice us, kicking the ball to Edward lightly. He let go moving to stop it with his foot then passed it back.

"Great, you guys are here." Mike said coming to take my bag. "All our stuff is there." He pointed off to the side where a pile of bag where.

"Did you guys just dump your stuff on the floor?" I asked

He shrugged running to throw my bag on the pile.

Riley decided to take a quick break before resuming the game so water bottles and drinks were bought to re-hydrate them from the drilling game. They all took their tops off including Edward and I may have stared a bit too long at his prominent abs.

I took off my top leaving my shorts on until we went into the water. I noticed how Edward stared too and was glad that he found me attractive.

I joined in the game surprising Edward.

"Your pretty good." He whispered as he ran past.

After the game we sat on our towels in a long line, mine next to Edwards.

"I never would have pegged you for a girl who would willing play football." He said playing with my hand.

"Why is that?" I was slightly offended.

"Well for one, you dress too girly and you seem high maintenance."

Our conversation was heard by Riley who barked a laugh. "She is defiantly not high maintenance. You should see her room, it's like a bomb exploded. The only reason you see her dressed to impress is because of her mum."

"Really?" Edward asked intrigued.

"Oh yeah, haven't you learned the saying never judge the book by its cover?" Riley said punching him on the arm.

I was tired at the end of the day so Edward carried me on his back all the way to the car. At first I protested saying that I could walk but he insisted that he carry me. I wrapped my arm around his neck holding on laughing occasionally as he ran then pretended to drop me.

When we got to his car he finally put me down.

"Thank you for inviting me."

"No problemo." I said smiling.

"Will you go out with me on a date as my girlfriend?" He blurted out at full speed.

I hesitated and he took that as a bad thing.

"You don't have to say yes." He said looking crest fallen.

"I want to say yes." I said "But my parents won't allow it."

"So don't tell them. Just one date." He looked directly into my eyes pleading, his green eyes melting my resolve.

"Sure why not." I said already feeling guilty for lying to my parents but there was a huge smile on my face.

"Thanks, you won't regret it." He kissed my forehead then opened his car door. "I'll call you about the details."

I nodded backing away, soon he pulled out and blended in with the throng of cars.

*Present*

Edward left a message on my desk on Monday telling me that he booked us a marriage therapist for Saturday morning. A few people at work watched me waiting for me to breakdown again but with what dignity I had I did my best at work impressing my boss.

Although one thing really did grate on my nerves. Jessica. She made lots of comments about Edward and me.

"Guess you couldn't keep him satisfied enough." She'd say

"Maybe I'll show him what a woman is really like."

These comments made me think back to how she acted when I first arrived.

*Flashback*

Bella age nineteen

Angela my new boss was showing me around the floor, introducing me to the IT team if I needed any help then off to the team that I'd actually be working with. A group of women and two men sat in a circle because of how the desks were arranged, the computers came up from the desks **(A/N My school has this). **She showed me my desk and from this angle you could see the lift, so I could see who's coming and going.

I got acquainted with my new colleagues asking them the standard questions and answering theirs. An hour before my lunch break the lift dinged and out stepped Edward. He was walking with another man looking delicious in that new suit I bought him just for the sake of it. It fit him perfectly, outlining his broad shoulders and tall form. My heart raised as usual when he was near, the uneven thumping making me smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Jessica asked moving to see. Understanding spread through her features so she sat back. "That is Edward Cullen, don't get your hopes up, he's married to some kid."

One eyebrow lifted.

"Oh, no not like that young or anything, she's fresh out of high school though. I mean the age difference is only by three years so he's twenty-two. Smart too. "

"Oh hi Edward!" Jessica said waving with her fingers.

Edward turned at the sound of his name. He spotted me immediately and winked before walking off into a conference room.

"Isn't he a dream?" she asked.

"Yes he is."

"Anyway," she continued, I was highly amused about what she had to say. She's going to feel embarrassed when she finds out. For a moment I thought about telling her that I was married to him but knowing her type it won't defer her. "He got this job right before graduating Cambridge University, that's how good he is. He got married a few months after but that's not going to stop me."

"Yeah, she flirts with him shamelessly whenever he comes to our floor, he's just too into his wife to give her the time of day." Lauren says giving Jessica a horrible look.

"Well I'm glad that he does."

That ends our conversation about my husband. I get text from him, perfect timing.

_Wanna go out for lunch? -E_

_Yes-B_

_Be ready in fifteen–E_

So I work as fast as I could to get this done to a decent stage and typed down some of my ideas before I forget.

Edward appears in our line of sight smiling.

"Edward, how nice of you to come see us." Jessica says batting her eyelashes. I smirk.

"Are you ready?" He asks flipping his phone in his hand ignoring her question.

"For what?" she asks smiling

"I'm talking to my wife." He says nodding at me as I stand up grabbing my bag.

Jessica's mouth is wide open.

I walked to Edward smiling, he grabs my hand pulling me in to him. Without turning I say bye and we walk off. In the lift Edward bends down for a nice long slow kiss until the door opens.

**Review please! See you next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoy this. Okay just so that the therapy makes sense I'm just going to write about Edward and Bella when they're younger, this may take a few chapters but bear with me.**

***Flash back***

**Bella age fifteen**

I couldn't decide what to wear. My clothes were spewed all over the room in my haste to find something appropriate for my date. My first ever date. With Edward. Once more I couldn't contain my excitement so jumped around the room while screaming.

My dad burst through the door looking around for the threat. When he saw no-one he relaxed with a sigh shaking his head.

"What's it this time?" he asked coming to sit on the end of my bed.

"Nothing just excited." I said grinning.

"Is this about Zac Efron? I know how you like Zac." He shook his head "I don't know what you kids see in him."

"No dad, it's not about Zac."

He nodded looking around my room. "When was the last time you tidied up? Your mothers going to be furious with you if she sees your room like this."

After a minuet of sitting in silence he left but not before reminding me to clean up. I shoved all my clothes back into my closet picking out my dark skinny jeans, white blouse and black leather jacket. I went into my bathroom to put on some lip gloss and curl my eyelashes. I was happy that it was own clothes day at school on the day of my date, that way I didn't have to go home after school and change.

"Bella, Jacobs here." Dad called from downstairs. I grabbed my school bag before bounding down and out the door.

I got into Jacobs car, he was my official ride to school since he had a car and my house was on the way. Mike was shot gun so I settled in the back with the twins. Riley normally got dropped off by his parents so he wasn't here.

….

All day at school Edward followed me to my lessons making sure that I got there safely before kissing my forehead each time. We received a lot of stares but Edward kept saying he doesn't care, he likes me and no one in school is going to stop that.

When school was over Edward met me by the gates, I'd told the guys where I was going, none of them looked very pleased but let me go anyway, just because I was the youngest in the group didn't mean that I should get treated like a little girl.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked smiling as he held the car door open for me.

"More than ready."

"So, I got you a present." He said pulling out a box from the glove compartment. "Here, it's just a little something."

I gently took the blue velvet box that said Tiffany. I opened it and gasped. It was a silver chained necklace with a heart lock pendant.

"It's beautiful."

"Its 18k rose gold." He said looking proud "I figured you deserved the best."

"Thank you I love it." Another one to add to my collection.

The drive was quick. He drove us to Belgo which was a nice restaurant near by school. After parking instead of getting out he turned in his seat to face me, he leaned over to take the necklace.

"I want to put it on you." His voice was low as he stared intensely.

I gave my back to him moving my hair out of the way. I felt the coldness of the chain, then the weight of it against my chest. Edwards's hands lingered on my neck for a moment longer then quickly dipped down my top I could have imagined it.

We finally got out and walked to the entrance together, his hand low on my back made me shiver. He told me to wait by the entrance on one of the plush chairs while he went to talk to someone, I smiled once more happy that I was on this date. My heart skipped when Edward reappeared holding his hand out, I took it.

"I got us a private table, we don't need to hear all these other people." He said guiding me.

He pulled my chair out for me before tucking me in as I sat. He took of his jacket, placing it on his chair. The food was amazing. Edward and I shared our food when I said I wanted to try everything, we ordered one plate for each of my choices including the chocolate pudding.

I pushed myself back finally full while he continued to eat. I found out that we both were fans of Doctor Who, Merlin and Sherlock, we talked about the best episodes and our favourite characters.

"I had fun." I said as Edward stopped the car round one street down so my parents wouldn't see.

"Good. So did I."

"We should do this again." I said hopefully.

"Bella."

"Yes."

"Can I kiss you?"

I looked at him happy and excited, my heart beat picked up racing a hundred miles. "Yes"

He leaned over the consul and I did the same meeting him half way. His breath fanned my face, I could taste the cinnamon he often smelled of. Our face was inches away so my eyes closed automatically, our lips touched briefly before he pulled back then his lips captured my top lip gently. Next thing I knew I was kissing him back, my hand went to the back of his neck pulling him closer. He tasted like chocolate. His tongue darted out begging for entrance, I complied.

I don't know how long we were kissing but I pulled back needing air. He rested his forehead on mine breathing heavily, his eyes still closed and a small smile spread across his face.

"That was amazing." He whispered.

"I second that."

He pulled back clearing his throat, shifting in his seat.

"I have to go now." my voice sounded disappointed.

"See you soon?"

"Defiantly." I got out waving and walked the rest of the way home.

...

We've been dating for a whole month now. My parents or his don't know about it. I know I should tell them but Edward is seventeen, I'm fifteen turning sixteen in four months but that won't make a difference to my parents.

They'd kill him.

At dinner my dad dropped a bomb.

"We're having dinner with my potential partner." He said "His wife invited us for dinner just to get to know each other."

"Oh really," mum said sounding sceptical. "I hope this dinner doesn't turn into business."

"No, just building a friendship."

"And who is this potential partner?"

"Carlisle Cullen." He announced proudly.

I choked on my rice, dad slapped me on the back.

"You okay?"

I nodded. This couldn't be the same Carlisle as my boyfriend's dad, Edward had mentioned his dad a few times during lunch.

"Do you mean the Carlisle Cullen who runs CCinc?" I asked praying that it's not true.

"Yep, the one and only." He said proudly "How do you know about him anyway?"

"I had to research him for school." I lied.

Dad bought the lie. As soon as dinner was over I grabbed my phone texting Edward, if I went to the dinner I know we'd have to tell them. I wasn't prepared to lose my allowance along with my freedom.

_Red alert. I'm having dinner at your house tomorrow. UR dad is my dad's partner. - B_

_Stop being dramatic, I know, we'll plan this out tomorrow.-E_

...

Edward and I worked out a system where I would spilt my time between him and the guys. It was tough not talking to them constantly because they didn't get along with Edward. I was doing my best at maintaining my friendship as well as my relationship with Edward.

He sat close as we planned on what to do later this evening when our parents met and probably introduce us. Once we decided I told him I was going to talk to the guys, he protested but I insisted that I should go, none of his friends talk to me anyway.

I settled down next to the twins who fiend surprise that I knew they existed.

"You'd never guess what." James said pulling me straight into a conversation.

"What?"

"I got us a gig!"

"You did? Where?" I was totally down for this.

"It's at a pub, I got us in for the six o'clock slot Every Saturday."

"That's great!" I exclaimed, this was our chance to get noticed.

"We need and extra practise, Riley has written a few extra songs." Alec said "Can we meet later this evening?" He was looking at me.

"I'm sorry, my family is going on a business dinner with one of my dad's clients, maybe tomorrow?" I suggested.

He sighed heavily before nodding.

…

My dad parked the car in front of Edward's house. It was a white mansion, with three cars out front. The black Volvo I recognised as Edwards but the Mercedes and BMW could belong to his parents, they were parked at the side of the house which was noticeable from this angle.

I opened the car door then smoothed out my dress. I don't normally like to wear dresses but mum insisted that I wear one to look like a proper woman, my hair was loosely curled framing my face. I had to admit I really liked this blue dress on me.

The house door opened to reveal a tall blonde man smiling at my father as we approached.

"Carlisle." My father said shaking his hand. My mouth popped open, he was really handsome and if Edward looked anything like that when he was older I was defiantly going to be a lucky girl. "This is my wife Renée and my daughter Bella."

"Nice to meet you both." He said shaking my mum's hand then mine. "Please come in." he opened the door wider.

He took our jackets then led us to the living room, so far Edward was nowhere in sight. I was nervous, I needed to make a good first impression for his parents.

"Please take a seat." Carlisle said gesturing to four sofas, he sat down on one opposite from my parents. I took a chance and sat on the chair besides my parents hoping that Edward would come sit next to me. "My wife is just upstairs, you know how women are." He laughed lightly as did my father.

Soon they were in deep conversation that didn't interest me in the slightest, something about the oil companies and petrol rising. I looked around the room noticing family pictures on the mantle, Edward was the star in most. Him in nursery, then at sports day with his messy hair and missing front teeth. That made me smile.

Loud footsteps alerted me to someone's arrival. Edward and his mum both entered. He was wearing dress pants and a green shirt which brought out the colour of his eyes, his hair was tamed back with gel. He winked at me as soon as he saw me which made me blush.

His mum on the other hand was wearing a long red dress and high heels. Her hair was swept back elegantly with a diamond hair clip.

"Charlie, Renee, Bella this is my wife Esme and my son Edward." Carlisle said standing up to meet his wife.

"Pleased to meet you." Esme said walking to my parents who's also stood up to shake her hand. Edward followed being polite to my parents shaking their hands, he came to stand by me lifting my hand and kissing it with a mischievous grin. Luckily my parents were preoccupied.

"Let's make our way to the dining room shall we?" Esme said once introductions were made "I'm sure you're hungry."

Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme by his side and my father on the other then my mother next to dad. Edward and I sat opposite each other our feet constantly touching. Dinner was going smoothly no, arguments or foul words said so far.

"So Bella," Carlisle asked "What school do you go to?"

"Priory." I chanced a glance at Edward.

"Oh, Edward goes there" he looked surprised "Do you two know each other?"

"I see him often enough." I said, Edward grinned at me from his seat.

Carlisle turned to dad "Private school is the best is it not? I believe that Priory is the best one in the area. I would have sent him to boarding school if there was one I thought better than Priory."

My dad nodded "I agree, education is very important so I'm proud of my little girl for maintaining her average, it's a hard thing to do especially at that school."

I rolled my eyes, he was trying to sell me again, and he might as well get a commission.

"What do you do in your spare time?" It felt like I was at and interview.

"Well, I'm in a band with my friends."

"Oh, like orchestra?"

"No, like a band with guitars, drums and keyboard." I said making sure he understood.

"She also does Ballet," my mum put in, "It's good for a girl to be well-rounded."

I wanted to laser her. This was my question not hers.

No more personal question were asked after that and I was grateful.

Edward and I moved into the second lounge while the 'adults talked' upon Carlisle's request.

"I thought he'd never send us away." Edward muttered before kissing me.

"Do you think your parents like me?" I asked pulling away and sitting down.

"I don't know, they weren't really trying to get to know you. It was more your dad."

"I really hate lying to them." I said fiddling with the hem on my dress.

"We'll tell them something, I don't want your dad to kill me."

"It's your fault." I said. "If you hadn't asked me out we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Are you regretting being my girlfriend?" He asked sounding hurt.

"NO!" I shouted a bit too loud. "I don't it's just it feels wrong to lie about this."

He nodded. "We'll tell your parents that I asked you out and were going on a date tomorrow."

"I can't go, not tomorrow anyway."

"Why not?"

"I've got a gig with the guys at six and rehearsals all day."

"Fine, how about Sunday then, for some lunch?"

"I can do Sunday."

He wrapped his arms around me hugging me close.

"Did I tell you, you look beautiful in that dress?" he asked holding me at arm's length while his eyes raked my body.

"No."

"Well then Bella, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. But in that dress, damn." He shook his head smiling.

"Thank you."

He put in a movie and we sat side by side touching but modestly encase someone walked in. At ten my dad decided it was time to leave, so we said our goodbyes and left.

As I got ready for bed I decided now was the best time to tell them.

"So, mum, dad?"

"Yes sweetheart." Mum said taking her earrings off.

"Edward asked me out on a date."

"Oh, that's sweet, but you're too young for that. I Hope you told him no." she went on "That boy is too old for you, how old is he Charlie?"

"Seventeen, I think." He said gruffly

"I said yes." I stepped away from them fast.

"You what?" Dad yelled "I'm going to kill that boy, partnership be damned!"

"Please can I go the age difference isn't that big, you and mum are four years apart." I said reasoning with him.

"That is different we're grown up. Boys that age just want one thing." He stood tall in front of me "I forbid you to see him, I won't let my little girl be part of that."

"Dad, I like him okay, I spend my time with a bunch of boys. I know what they're like, I'm not naïve. You have no objection of me hanging out with them." I raised my eyebrow challenging him.

"It's different. They're friend not boyfriends."

"ARGH! You're just being difficult." I stormed out slamming their door shut. I waited a bit to see if I could over hear them talking, it paid off.

"Charlie, just let her go on the date. I know what girls are like, she'll go behind our back then we'll defiantly have a problem on our hands. I'm not saying I approve but I'd rather she see him with our knowledge."

I smiled in victory which was short-lived when I realized I'm doing exactly what she said she feared. At least now this would all be out in the open.

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi sorry for the long wait!**

Dealing with the divorce hit home hard. It made me realise that Edward didn't want me anymore. He may say that he loves me but him not wanting me doesn't change a thing. I cried for hours after Alice left and mopped around the house for a few days drowning in my sorrow. It was like he ripped my heart in tow and in the process stealing the half that gave me reason to live.

Knowing that he wasn't seeing anyone gave me some relief to know he didn't go behind my back and cheat on me. At least he took one part of our vows seriously.

I called my attorney, James and we discussed the divorce papers in great detail. He said suggested that we go see a marriage counsellor about this first otherwise the judge is less likely to allow the divorce go ahead because there was no infidelity or abuse in our relationship. I had told James that I already asked Edward about it and that he agreed, James said that was the best we could do now. Chances are that if the divorce did go through the assets will be split in half, Edward will get the house since the mortgage was in his name.

Alice was supportive through the grilling few days, coming back to check on me every so often. I still hadn't called my parents to let them know, I was not ready to face my mum.

We hadn't seen each other somehow in four days, we never seemed to cross paths at work. Jessica gossiped about the scene to our co-workers taking pride in our marriage breakdown. Many asked how Edward and I were doing so I played it off as a misunderstanding. They don't need to know our business.

On Saturday it was our agreed appointment, so say I was nervous was an understatement. The things that could be brought up is endless, I know Edward has some issues that we need to work through that I thought we'd dealt with but now, I'm not so sure.

I couldn't place all the blame on him though, it was partly my fault for letting things go when I knew we should have talked about them.

I sat in the waiting room alone waiting for Edward. I got here early too nervous to slow down. To occupy my time I read a magazine that was on the table flicking through while watching the door at the corner of my eye.

Finally two minutes till our appointment Edward walked through immediately coming to sit beside me.

He smiled shyly "How have you been?" he asked rubbing his thigh, the first sign that he was nervous.

"I'm fine, I had a busy week. You?"

"Same, lots of things to do. It feels weird living at Jaspers you know? I can't do what I like."

I nodded though not really understanding the feeling.

"Are you okay living at the house by yourself?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, first time living on my own and I haven't burned down the house yet." I joked but it fell flat.

"Edward." A female voice called out.

We both looked up to see a blonde woman standing by the office door. She smile at Edward, he returns the smile.

"Tanya, it's good to see you again." He said standing up and kisses her on both cheeks. "This is my wife Bella, Bella this is Tanya, we met at Cambridge. She's Kate's friend, you remember Kate?"

Oh, I remembered Kate. She dated Edward during the year we broke up. She wasn't a bad person but when someone dates your ex and you're still in love with him, you automatically hate her.

I smiled "Yes, I remember."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Tanya said shaking my hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"All good things I hope."

She laughed leading us inside her office. "All good." She replied but there was an undertone to that. "Please take a seat and we'll begin."

Edward and I sat on the other side of her desk. I wished he picked someone who wasn't connected to our past. I made a note to talk to him about changing our therapist.

"So why don't we start at the place you think it all began to go downhill." She said clicking her pen.

She patiently waited for one of us to speak. I stared at the side of Edwards head urging him to start.

He cleared his throat dramatically which earned an eye roll from me. "I think it was more of a gradual progression, but one night we had an argument that set things on motion." He glanced at me to check if he was right.

"May I ask what this argument was about?" Tanya asked looking at us both. I hated to admit it but she was being professional.

"We had an argument about Edward being a drunk ass." I said "He went too far pushing all of my buttons.

I recalled that night with perfect clarity.

_I was awoken by the irritating Noise on my bedside table. It was Edward asking me to come and pick him up at some pub he was at since he'd been drinking too much. It was three in the morning and I wasn't about to get dressed. I drove down to the pub and spotted him inside on the stage with Jasper and Emmett singing 'We are the Champions'. On a good day this would have been hilarious but today I was pissed. _

"_Bella," Edward yelled from the stage, his words slurring "You made it, I was worried." He slung his arm over my shoulder pulling me in for a kiss. I pulled back commenting on his bad breath._

_He grabbed my ass but I slapped his hand away. A drunk Edward was a horny and annoying Edward._

"_Come on, let's go home." I said tugging him in the direction of the door._

"_We have to take Jasper and Emmett with us, they can't drive." _

_Sighing I spoke to the boys and soon got them following me out. I'd parked the car right outside the pub so getting them in wasn't a problem. _

_Edward and the guys strapped in slurring some song the learned._

_I took Jasper home first then Emmett making sure they were in safely._

_Edward was still wide awake by the time we got home stumbling to the bedroom._

"_Where's my stuff?!" he yelled turning to face me._

"_I put them in you draws, first one on the left."_

"_Why did you move my stuff?" he was upset now._

"_They were on the floor, I told you to pick them up before you left." I said calmly._

"_You shouldn't touch my things. They're private."_

"_It's just clothes, you should have moved them if you didn't want me to touch them. Now stop trying to pick a fight and go to bed."_

_He went around the room getting ready while I hopped back in bed waiting for sleep to come. I felt the bed dip as Edward crawled in kissing the back of my head._

"_I talked to your boss today," he whispered into my ear "I asked her to consider giving you a promotion for you hard work, or at least extended holiday time."_

_I turned around in his arms to face him, upset. "Why would you go and do that? It's embarrassing that you would do such a thing, I can't believe you would use your status in the business to get me ahead. I've done well so far what makes you think I needed your help?" I ranted._

"_I just thought after all your hard work on the Eclipse project that you could use."_

"_No, I don't need it. Do you now that people think I got my job because of you? That already has given people doubt about my ability to do my job. I though we established that you would have any influence over my job."_

"_I didn't. Not until now. What does it matter what other people think anyway?"_

"_It matters because of the line of work we're in. no one will want me working on their projects thinking that I'm good for nothing." I sat up moving to the edge of the bed._

"_Don't let you pride get in the way of a good opportunity, its al about who you know these days."_

"_So your blaming this on having pride?" I asked incredulous. "You are the one with pride and a big enough ego for the both of us."_

"_Don't be stupid, you know I didn't mean it that way."_

"_Oh, so now I'm stupid?"_

"_No Bella, I'm not. I know how cleaver you are."_

"_Then stop undermining my skills to do this on my own."I moved again almost at falling off the bed._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Moving away from you. I think I might just kill you in my sleep."_

"_Don't be-"_

_I cut him off "If you finished that sentence I'm going to kick you out of this room._

_He scoffed "As if you would."_

"_Seriously? Just get out. I want to sleep but I can't seem to do that with you here._

_He sighed heavily knowing it would annoy me even more. He stood stumbling more before he finally left._

Once I finished telling Tanya she nodded in understanding. "Edward, why exactly did you file for divorce?"

I turned in my seat wanting to know the answer.

"Our marriage became suffocating, I had to be careful of what I said or where I went. Bella constantly wanted to know where I was at all hours of the day."

That was utter bull. I didn't check on him all the time, I gave him space it was just the times he was home late.

"I haven't been very happy in our marriage for a while. The only was to escape was to stay out late." He continued.

"That's a load of bull," I said facing him "For some strange reason that's unknown to me you seem to always want to escape from me each time things get tough. Remember when you broke up with me the first year you went off to college? You ran away breaking my heart because things got complicated between us. You demanded too much from me and because I wouldn't comply you broke it off." I was on a role now. I turned to Tanya. "Did you know after being together for two years he breaks up with me via Skype?"

"I thought that I was forgiven for that. I know it was stupid." Edward said sounding exhausted.

"Yeah, I forgave you but it doesn't mean that I forgot, but what I'm trying to say here is that you get scared when things aren't all hunky-dory between us. You're the older one here, I thought you were supposed to be more mature."

"Bella, you have a habit of hearing what you want." Edward said calmly but I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Oh, for the love of all things holy." I said raising my arms in defeat. "Stop painting this out so that I'm the bad guy here. When I asked you to talk, you show up late then don't bother to talk things out with me. You hide behind your friends and work as an excuse.

What about my friends Edward? Oh, wait I don't have any because of your obsessive and demanding nature."

"You have Alice." He mumbled

"Yeah, cause you like Alice, not the others."

"That's not true."

I opened my mouth to respond but Tanya interrupted.

"Okay, I see there is more to you story. Edward does seem to have problems with conflict."

"I don't have any problems." He said defiantly "As you can see we no longer get along."

"That's because you both seem to have issues against each other. Did you talk it all out before getting back together?"

"I think we did. We didn't get back together for another year. We started off as friends again before we went out." Edward said thoughtfully.


	8. Chapter 8

We had a heated discussion about his choice in therapist but he just argued that she was the best and it was just a coincidence that he knew her. I silently fumed cursing him, not wanting to start another argument. I just wanted us to have a conversation where we could talk without it ending in a shouting match.

A couple of weeks went by and I'd had this idea for a while and today i finally decided to go through with it. I needed to just relax and be a normal twenty-one year old. All this responsibility was making me feel old.

I arrived at the dealers parking my car in the lot. Felix the dealer was waiting for me and shook my hand enthusiastically while eyeing me from head to toe.

"It's nice to meet you." He said ushering me to another show room. "Why don't I show you what we've got in you specification then we can get down to business."

We walked past a display, my interest peaked at the sight of them, they looked even better in person than they did online.

"This is what I've put together considering your requirements." Felix said lifting his arming showing them off. The sun gleamed on the shiny new paint, they were so beautiful I couldn't help but stare. "Do you like them?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I love them." Now it was just the problem of choosing one. I stared at the different Honda motorbikes, all in different colors but one stood out the most. I gravitated towards the red Honda, I sat in the seat felling the way it molded perfectly to my body. I leaned forward to grip the handles feeling giddy. I was always a fan of fast vehicles and this was no exception.

"I want this one." I said still sitting in it rubbing it everywhere like it was already my baby, I sighed softly.

"Alright, why don't you come this way?" he lead me to the office and we talked business by the end of the hour I was the proud new owner of a red Honda Fireblade. It was going to be delivered tomorrow.

I picked out my riding gear to match my new baby, the helmet had some red streaks that matched the leather suit which also had some red designs on the side.

later that night I got a call from Alice which was a huge surprise seeing as I don't talk to her during the week.

"You're coming to my house for a get together this weekend." She said as soon as I answered.

"Who's going to be there?" I asked dishing dinner into my plate.

"Well, it's not really a get together, more like us just hanging out."

"Who's going to be there?" I repeated.

"The boys are in town early, they wanted to just chill you know, the usual.

"No, I don't. I haven't talked to them in a while."

"Well, just come and join us. Did I tell you the twins had girlfriends?"

"No. you didn't."

"Oh, well they're both dating twins, how ironic is that? Lucky these twins aren't identical, I think they've dated for about a year now."

My chest tightened and squeezed. I suddenly felt isolated, I regretted not being in their much time wasted due to stupid reasons I couldn't remember for the life of me it was that stupid.

"hmm."

"So are you coming?"

"Do they know I'm invited?" I countered.

It was silent on the other end of the phone "No, I didn't mention you."

"Alice." i started.

"Its fine, they wont mind." she said quickly "We've talked about what it would be like if you were at our reunions."

I cut her off "Wait. You talked about me?" I was upset now, who knows what was brought up. "You never told me about your reunions either, Alice I can't believe you now. You've purposely left me out of the loop. Why?"

"I ...I don't know. Just come this weekend please, it'll be fun."

"I hope you don't go filling them in on my life. It's not your business to share." I said still angry.

"I don't I promise." she sounded sincere so I let it go for now.

"Fine I'll be there."

"Thank you, Its going to be great! I just know it." she exclaimed before hanging up.

I sat there stunned for a moment, what was my life coming to?

When my Honda arrived i was more than happy I tried on the outfit then went to sit on it not driving since I didn't know how but i booked a couple of lessons already. I mean how hard could it be?

Edwards car pulled up stopping short when he saw me on the bike. I grinned but he couldn't see me because of the helmet. He got out wearing his suite a look a confusion covered his face as he watched me.

I leaned back waiting for his to say something.

"Bella?" he asked wondering if it was really me.

I slid the helmet off still smiling watching his reaction. His mouth opened and closed, he straightened up his face gone cold.

"What the hell? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" he shouted stepping closer.

"What's your problem. You never had any objections when I brought it up."

"I didn't think you where serious. Do you know how many people get killed ridding those things."

I got off the bike and stepped into his personal space, "Look Edward. I'm a grown woman I can do what I want. I get that you're not happy but what I buy doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it does. Are you forgetting that we had a joint account?"

"I don't care, that's my money too if you can buy your Ferrari then i can buy my Honda." I said lifting my eyebrows, not about to back down from this. "What are you doing here anyway?" i said changing the subject.

"I came to give you this." He handed me a white envelope that i didn't notice he was holding "It's from my parents. A trip to Australia that i don't want to go to. There's two tickets the dates not set so you can choose when to go and who to go with."

"Why aren't you going to go?"

"I think it's best if we don't go on holiday together, besides i have things to do."

"Listen to me Edward and you better listen well. When I sign those stupid divorce papers there is no going back. I know you, so when not if you come back to me all sorry I wont take you back. I've been through enough of our shit to want to go through it again." my tone was threatening, i didn't really want to sign the papers i was just waiting for him to see sense but I knew there would be a time where i would stop waiting for him and get on with my life.

He swallowed nervously but he just nodded then turned to get in his car. Idiot. I don't understand why he's so fickle sometimes, I knew he would regret his actions once he saw sense.

Saturday came faster than I expected, Edward and I saw Tanya again, we go nowhere. Tanya asked questions Edward opened his mouth and it went down hill from there. We ended up having another argument and he stormed out slamming the door behind him, Tanya stared as if she couldn't believe what happened in here while I sank back into my chair.

Later that afternoon I was getting ready to go to Alice's place, to say I was jealous about her connection with the boys was an understatement. I know, it sounds childish but I knew them first. I introduced Alice to them when she joined the school the same year Edward and I had broken up, I knew them longer. Shaking off the negativity I left the house determined to make amends withe the guys and get my life on track. Edward could wait for now.

I arrived around about three to see four cars already parked out front of Alice's modest but big house, the front garden was neatly cut, the tree sculptures totally her style but they made me laugh each time I saw them. One was a giant version of her and Jasper, it didn't really resemble them but I went along with it. The other was a small dog in the middle, she substituted a real dog for this fake one.

I got out felling nervous and unsure of how to act.

"Get a grip. You've known them you whole life." I muttered to myself.

I knocked on the door before stepping back, I toed the welcome mat while I waited. The door swung open revealing a very tall but handsome man. His blond hair was cropped short but his blue eyes pierced through me. It took me a moment to recognize this as Riley. He'd grown up so much since the last time I saw him, he no longer had boyish features.

"Hello, Riley." I said straightening up and giving him a small smile.

He watched me for a moment before storming off back in side, I could hear him yelling for Alice. Great. Just great. I knew this wasn't going to end well. Not chickening out I let myself in closing the door behind me.

I could hear voices coming from the living room so I headed that way.

"Why didn't you tell us she was coming?" I heard Riley ask.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Alice defended "You haven't seen her in years,I think it's time you guys made up."

"If we wanted to make up we would have called." I heard Jacob say.

"You all are too proud to say sorry and let things go. So I got you together."

"But she -" he cut off when I stepped into the room.

Five pairs of eyes were on me. No one said anything. Alec got up from the chair he was sitting in, for a second I thought he was going to walk past but he engulfed me in a huge hug, holding me tight.

"I missed you." He said into my ear. I wanted to cry, I was so happy he was taking me back.

"I missed you too." I said back laughing lightly and hugged him back, over his shoulder Riley and Jacob scowled but James and Mike were smiling.

They all came and hugged me one by one. I suddenly remember why there was hostility in the group. I was a bitch to them, all of them especially Riley and Jacob I understood why they disowned me. If I was them I would have done the same thing.

When everyone sat back down I cleared my throat.

"Okay, I owe you guys a long and over due apology. What I said those many years ago was said out of anger, I can't say I didn't mean it because I did back then but the way I went about it was wrong and I'm sorry."

I waited for their response.

"Thank you but you weren't the only one who said some horrible things and I also owe you an apology." Alec said looking serious.

"Me too," James and Mike pipped in.

Everyone's eyes went to Riley and Jacob. "Come on, lets forget about it and move on." James said leaning back in his seat. "I think we've made her suffer without our presence long enough." He joked.

"She was a total bitch to us after everything we've been through, I don't really think I want to be friends with someone like her." Jacob said snidely "Why don't you just go back to your egotistical husband."

Alice's head whipped to me in shock, I tried not to let them know that soon there will be no husband.

"Jacob I said i'm sorry and I don't expect us to suddenly be close again or for us to be friends but I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to me like that."

He snorted but didn't say anything.

Alice clapped "Yay, now we have most of this resolved why don't I bring out the snacks?"

After nods of agreement she danced away leaving us alone.

"So Bella, how's Edward?" Alec said pulling me down so I was sitting between him and James.

I contemplated how to answer that question.

"He's fine I guess a bit of a douche, last time I saw him was a few days ago."

"Is he gone on a business trip?" he asked

"No."

He looked confused but didn't push. His phone buzzed and he checked his message, a huge smile crossed his face as he typed back his reply.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My girlfriend Ashley." He said showing me a picture. There was a beautiful brunette smiling into the camera while Alec was kissing her cheek.

"Wow Alec, I didn't know you had it in you." I teased.

"Yeah, you probably thought he was gay." Jacob said from the couch he was occupying.

"Shut up Jacob, I was teasing."

"Yeah but we all know you thought he was."

I didn't say anything although I was slightly guilty. Once I saw him watching this other dude when we were at a house party so I told him to go for it. It was the worst thing for me to say, we were both embarrassed for a while.

The rest of the night I caught up on the boys lives, they were all excited that their courses where over and were planning to throw a party. Riley still hadn't said a word to me just observed.

I will get his trust back. I silently vowed.


	9. Chapter 9

**New chapter, Enjoy.**

* * *

"How are you dear?" Esmé, Edwards mum asked me as Edward and I walked into their house. He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek before moving out of the way taking his jacket off.

Carlisle invited us for a family lunch, my parents have confirmed that they will be coming a long as well. Edward called me two nights ago saying that we his parents invited us over and that was probably the best time to tell them about our divorce.

I reluctantly agreed although I thought he would have told them y now seeing as he doesn't mind spreading our business to everyone we know. He came to pick me up saying that we should at least arrive together at first.

The whole ride there it was so awkward I turned the radio up to fill the silence and occasionally checked my phone hopping someone was looking for me. I think that this was the first time I ever felt awkward in his presence.

"Fine thanks" I replied a bit to slow.

We walked into the kitchen while Edward disappeared to find his dad.

"Do you need any help?" I asked setting my bag down.

"I'm just finishing off but why don't you take the plates down and set the table?"

I did as she asked feeling comfortable around her. Esmé has always been rather nice to me, almost like a second mother. She was more than happy when Edward and I got together then more excited when we got married happy to have a daughter she never had.

"I heard that you bought a death trap." She said stirring a pot.

"Uh? Oh you mean the motorbike?" She nodded "Well yeah, it's just for fun, I'm not going to be using it as a regular mode of transport."

"I remember Edward wanted one but his cousin Ben had an accident that left him with multiple broken bones. I don't think you should be riding it recreational or otherwise."

"I know but it's just something I wanted for a while, even if its something to look at." I said reasoning my purchase.

The doorbell rang and Esme left me in the kitchen alone, I sat on the island tapping my nails as I looked around. I could remember the times Edward brought me over and we'd sit here doing school work or eating dinner.

My mother's voice traveled down the hall as she talked animatedly to Esme, when she saw me she rushed in for a hug.

"Hi ma," I said hugging her back, I felt like crying then venting out my anger towards Edward to her.

"Oh, my sweet. I've missed you too." She pulled back then took the seat next to me. "Now, since you're young I need to ask you how to work this stupid phone." She said pulling out her iPhone. "Your dad has tried countless times to help me use this thing but I just don't get it. I remembered you have one, so tell me whats face time.?"

I laughed a little but began to explain what it was and all the other functions are on the phone, she watched as I showed her how to buy apps and make phone calls.

A little while later we were all sat around the table sharing stories and laughing, Edward sat next to me and on his other side was his dad, they talked about some football match while I talked to mine.

"I've told you many times Bella how dangerous those things are." He continued "I know you're a grown woman but you're my baby no matter what."

I nodded and pretended to agree with his reasoning but I wasn't about to change my mind. I could feel my mother watching me all night like I was under a microscope, It made me jittery. It was as if she knew what was happening between Edward and I. We'd been civil to each other, no arguments so far and it was like I was getting a glimpse of the man I fell in love with, not the complete stranger I came to know the last couple of months.

I sighed wishing he could be like this at home, without other people as buffers. I might have stared at him for longer than I should have but I realized that I might have to let him go because sometimes love wasn't enough. I couldn't be treated like this anymore, I didn't want him to get another chance to hurt me. My mind was made up, I would sign the papers.

Conversation continued in the family room, the heavy weight of making my decision dampened my mood but I knew it had to be done, for my sake.

"So, I hope you liked the gift Esme and I gave you." Carlisle said, he was sitting next to me with his arm thrown over the couch. I could never get used to how much he and Edward looked like.

"Yes i did thank you, I could really use a break."

"Glad, I could help. I've noticed that Edward has been busy lately and hope that he could take some time off."

I tried to smile but I'm sure it looked more like a wince. I watched as Edward laughed at his mum's story then looked at my parents. Mum was looking at me again and I was sure she knew what's going on between us.

I excused myself and went up the stairs, instead of heading for the toilets I went up to the third floor where Edwards old bedroom was, the door was wide open and I stepped in. It was exactly the same as the day he moved out, minus the clothes.

I ran my hand over the neatly made bed and sat down remembering all the good times we had in here, it felt like another life time ago that we sat at his large desk doing homework or just lying on his bed talking and listening to music.

* * *

**Bella aged 15**

_ I was lying on my back on the bed snuggled against Edward as we shared the headphones. He was trying to convince me that his music was better than my mainstream music. I could feel his head bobbing and moving side to side with the tune._

_"Okay, that's enough." I said sitting up. " I can't take it anymore, my ears are bleeding." I pulled the headphone out and chucking it in his face. It bounced off his nose._

_He continued to move his head ignoring my out burst but his eyes were on me. I watched as his lips shaped the words enticing stretched into a grin noticing my stare._

_"It's not polite." He murmured._

_"What?" _

_"Staring."_

_"Well as your girlfriend I have permission to stare for as long as I wish." I lifted my eyebrow daring him to protest._

_"Whatever you want." he said reaching up to brush my hair out-of-the-way. "I love you." _

_I pulled back a little shocked to hear him say the words, it was the first time he said them. I already knew he did but hearing was another thing. My heart fluttered while I smiled back._

_"I know this is not really a romantic place to say it but this is us. Simple. I know it that you're the one for me. It may sound cliché but it's how I feel, I will love you forever." He brushed my cheek, our gazes never wavered. _

_"I love you too." I whispered._

_He smiled wide, elated. He pulled me back down and kissed me, it was slow but then got heated pretty quickly. His hands where everywhere, his touch forever branded into my skin. I would never forget this moment, I vowed to myself._

_All too soon he pulled back placing small kisses everywhere making me laugh. He joined in looking into my eyes breathing in deeply. _

**End flashback**

* * *

The soft knocking on the door jerked me back to reality, surprisingly it was Edward. the bed dipped as he sat next to me, he rubbed his leg then let it bounce.

"It's exactly the same." He said.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I didn't look at him. "How'd you find me?"

"You always seem to find your way here."

"I'm going to sign the papers." I blurted out still not looking at him.

He sighed heavily, in relief? I wasn't sure.

"We should tell our parents tonight." he said lying back.

"Remember when we would just sit and talk for hours?" I didn't wait for his reply "What happened to that?"

"Things changed, I changed."

"For the worst." I said, it wasn't bitter, just an observation.

He grunted not denying it.

We sat in silence.

"I spoke to the guys last week." I said "They ...were forgiving for the most part. Jacob and Riley still seem to hate my guts."

"Don't say that mutts name anywhere around me." he growled.

"I thought you were over that."

"No, i'm not."

"It was six years ago, let it go."

"I can't." he ground out.

The year Edward broke up with me I was more than distraught and wasn't thinking straight. I slept with Jacob and threatened him into secrecy afterwards. I didn't mean to use him like that but once it was done I couldn't take it back. He blabbed to the whole school and I swore that I would deny all his claims making him an outcast. We'd made up and put it to rest being friends again, then two years ago the thing was brought up again but it go ugly leading to the split between our group.

Riley knew exactly what happened and chose Jacobs side. Ever since I just drifted from the group.

"Alice was more than happy to see us bonding again."

"Yeah," Edward shook his head. "I'll bet she was."

"We should talk like this in counseling." I said, having the urge to run my hands through his hair like I always did.

We went back down stairs announcing our news to the parents and in-laws. They were all shocked, it was sudden. Lots of questions were asked but for the most part my mother kept silent.

Edward drove me home since he brought me here, his fingers gripped the wheel tightly his knuckles turned white. I wasn't sure what was bothering him but I remained silent, I knew if I asked It would end in a shouting match. Maybe getting this divorce wasn't such a bad Idea, I started to plan.

Taking the trip after signing the papers would allow me to relax without the stress of Edward, I'd go by myself and possibly visit my aunt. I haven't seen here since the wedding so now was the chance, if they didn't mind I could stay at theirs then go to Sydney and enjoy the night life.

I was satisfied that I had a plan now, I would get back to work after but now I just think I should take time off to actually live and be free of so many responsibilities. Most people my age wouldn't even be as established as I was, still enjoying life at college.

...

I was heading to Australia in two days, I bought a new wardrobe for this occasion making sure that I packed the presents I bought for everyone. I was taking a months leave from work to sort things out. Angela was more than happy to let me go and encouraged me to have a good time. Alice helped me plan my stay in Sydney picking out the best places to go and which hotel I could stay in and which beaches to visit. I decided I was going to try surfing and go on boat just to have some experience.

Alice suggested that I save the other ticket for another time, I'd asked her to come but I understood when she said she needed time with Jasper this summer since she'd been busy at school.

Edward stopped by to pick up the papers staring at the spot where my signature was upon the dotted lines. He never said anything an neither did I. This was it for us, not the ending I had imagined but one that might save me from more heart-break.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next Chapter! The weather here is so bad! Lots of flooding and strong winds, I thought I was about to be blown away, that's how strong it was.**

* * *

I was packed and ready to leave, I checked one last time making sure I had my passport and other documentation I may need then locked up the house waiting for my dad to pick me up. I called him yesterday so he can drop me off at the airport, I didn't want to drive myself because my car would be sitting in the parking lot for a month and I just wasn't comfortable with that.

His black Alpha Romeo pulled up the drive and I had to smile. It was nice to get some time alone with him without mum hovering. He got out and helped me load my suit case into the trunk. I hugged him briefly before getting into the passenger side.

"How's my daughter doing?" he asked peeling off. "I just knew that husband of yours would pull something like this. That jackass, you now I never really liked him from the start."

"It's fine dad. You don't have to do that." I laughed.

"What?" he said innocently.

"I know you like him, you two have had many bonding experiences. You don't have to pretend otherwise."

"He hurt my baby and I wont stand for it." Charlie banged the wheel letting his anger out. "I'm glad that you're having time to yourself, it would do you well."

He walked me through London Heathrow terminals till we got to the check point which he could cross. He hugged me making me promise to text him as soon as I land and to pass on his hello's to the family.

The plan ride went without a hitch, I spent my time watching a list of movies and only catching a few hours of sleep. We stopped in Japan for a refill for two hours so I walked around taking a look in the duty-free shops for any souvenirs that I could get.

Once getting past immigration I was relived to get past the gates. I stood for a moment taking in my surroundings so I could spot my aunt. I immediately found a large sign with my name on it decorated with sparkles, clearly my cousin Nessie got her hands busy. I couldn't remember exactly how old she was but I knew she was around the age of ten.

Beneath the banner a small girl stood, she was wearing a cute denim skirt and a pink flowery top that matched her shoes. Besides her stood aunt Maggie, she looked exactly the same as the last time I saw her. Hair pinned back into a pigtail, and dressed in a maxi dress.

I walked over with a huge smile and wrapped Nessie in a tight hug when she dropped the banner, aunt Maggie came next squeezing me for all I was worth.

"Wow, look at you." She exclaimed holding me at arm's length.

I laughed at her expression, Nessie was holding my hand swinging it between us as she watched.

"You look so grown up, just like your mother."

"I'm not that old." I joked

"Lets get the bags, we have a car out front."

Nessie grabbed hold of my hand and began talking until we reached the car.

"I'm so excited you're here" She continued "Now you can come to my birthday party in a few days, all my friends are going to be there."

I was grateful that I bought everyone presents, I wasn't aware that it was her birthday when I took this trip. I helped load the bags into the large SUV before getting sitting in the passenger seat.

"So. why didn't Edward come?" she asked from the back seat.

I wasn't sure if my mum told Maggie about us but i wasn't ready to tell the rest of the family yet so I kept my answer simple.

"He's really busy at work and couldn't afford to take time off."

"Well that sucks." Nessie said looking out the window.

"Yeah, it does." I muttered playing with a loose piece of leather.

"Don't worry about it." aunt Maggie said "I'm sure we'll keep you busy enough, Caius is looking forward to your visit, I know how much you two got along. He just wont admit it though."

"I heard Caius talking to his friends the other day about how you could teach him how to play the drums." Nessie added

I smiled. "I'm not sure if I can still play. I haven't touched an instrument in a couple of years."

"Playing an instrument is like learning how to ride a bike. Once you now how you'll never forget." Maggie said turning into a drive way.

She parked in front of a bright yellow bungalow where a couple of toys and bikes where on the front lawn.

Nessie got out and opened my door pulling me out with a big grin.

"You have to see my room."

She pulled me inside passing every room at full speed until we reached a pink room. It was Barbie themed. She had her barbie's lined up on a shelf and a few doll houses on the floor.

"So, what do you think?" she asked looking around trying to see it from my point of view.

"It's cute." I approved touching the doll house. "I like what you've done with the place."

"hmm, I was thinking of changing it because all my friends say its too babyish." Nessie said sitting on the bed.

"Well,I say keep it the way you want it. Don't change it because others want to."

"That's what mum says."

Aunt Maggie walked in "You can take Nessie's room."

"That's okay, I can take the couch." I said

"You don't want to sleep there, who knows what Caius and his friends bring from outside." she said shuddering "Lets go down stairs and leave Bella settle down."

She and Nessie went down leaving me, I freshened up a bit in the bathroom before going back down. On my way I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." a deep voice said. I looked up and saw my cousin Caius and a few other boys standing there. Caius was pretty much the same except for the deeper voice and the prominent muscles bulging out of his t-shirt.

"Bella?" he asked with a grin. "I didn't know you'd be here yet."

"Just got in about ten minuets ago."

He stepped in giving me a hug then moved back to make introductions "Guys this is Bella my cousin, Bella this is Felix" He pointed to a bigger guy who just smiled "Demetris and Marcus." They both gave me hugs and a pat on the back like I was one of their friends.

We moved down the stairs, "So, I hear you got a motorbike."

I laughed, word gets around quick. "Yeah, I do. I bought it a few weeks ago."

"Sweet."

We had lunch and I watched the boys banter while Nessie was left alone to her own devices. Uncle Phil walked in straight for his wife then greeted his kids then he noticed that I was there. He gave me a hug and a welcome speech. Now that everyone was here I could give them the gifts that I bought.

Maggie herded everyone into the family room and pulled my luggage to the center of the room. I gave Nessie a new set of diaries that I knew she'd love, aunt Maggie got a voucher for a spa, I had to look up at what spas they had in Australia before I could get one that was valid here. I got Uncle Phil a golf set because I knew he loved his golf. Finally I got Caius a couple of music books and accessories.

I was happy they all liked their gifts and seemed to enjoy it.

The rest of the evening was spent catching up and telling stories. Aunt Maggie wanted me to talk with Caius as I was closer to his age and talk him out of taking drugs.

I settled in Nessie's small bed with a content smile. This was how I wanted my days to be, fun and relaxed.

I helped set out the garden for the party which was in just two days, we had a marque set up and a couple of activities set out for the kids. Aunt Maggie was dead set on baking the cake saying it would be a fun thing to do, we'd buy back up if this didn't go well. We had fun baking getting covered in powder and dried dough, it was nice to relax and not have to worry about work projects or what Edward was up to. I hate to admit it, but I did think about him a lot. As usual he plagued my mind constantly popping up when I least expected it.

I spent some time with Caius who like me enjoyed playing music so we made up some of our own tunes and for the first time I realised how much I missed doing this. I wonder if the boys still had their own jamming session while in college.

On Friday when the kids were in school and Phil was at work leaving me with Maggie. We were at the grocery store picking up the snacks when I got a call from Alice.

"Bella, I know that you want to relax right now but no one had seen Edward for the past two days."

"What?" I stopped in my tracks gripping onto the trolley. "Did you call him?"

"Of course I called, we even went back to your place to see if he was there. In understand he's a grown man but Edward always answers his phone. He's practically attached to the thing."

"Have you tired his parents?"

Silence.

"Alice, call his parents first. They might know were he is." I sighed calming a bit, I would wait for a blown up panic when they don't know his location.

She hung up with a choppy call you back.

"Is everything okay?" Maggie asked setting her hand on my back.

"I don't know, Alice called in a panic cause she hasn't seen or heard from Edward in two days."

"Haven't you been in contact with him?" she asked concerned

"Edward and I are not on the best terms at the moment, so no."

"Really? What's going on?"

I sighed heavily, "He wants a divorce."

Maggie looked shocked, eyebrows raised and mouth agape. "Oh, sweetheart. Is that why he's not here?"

I nodded unable to look her in the eye.

...

It was Nessie's birthday today and people were starting to arrive. I was introduced to the parents and Nessie's friend who begged me to play tag with them. I agreed felling in the party mood, Caius was standing in the corner with Felix watching and handing out drinks.

I ran around chasing after the kids before the roles reversed. I ran way laughing after I tagged Nessie. She came at me full force ignoring the others while I dogged at the last minute so all she caught was air.

I felt like a kid again, finally after half an hour I surrendered collapsing on the ground out of breathe.

A crowed of parents gathering at the front caught my attention so I jumped up to see what was going on.

Phil stood with Maggie blocking the way of someone. I saw a flash of bronze hair and gasped.

Edward was here.

He came. He actually came.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. We are almost at the end and i'm thinking of two different ways to go but I'm not sure which.**

**See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next Chapter!**

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I stood there for but when Edward moved back in full view of my sight I thawed out. He looked like the stereotypical crazy man you'd see in the streets. His hair stood up as if he'd been pulling it in frustration and his normally pressed clothes were wrinkled. Food stains covered the front of his shirt and I wondered when was the last time he changed or had a shower.

What was he doing here?

I wouldn't let myself hope it was because he finally realized what a mistake he made by irrationally filing for a stupid divorce.

Could I forgive him? I wasn't sure.

"Bella!" He shouted relieved when he saw me. Parents turned to look at me and I was grateful that the kids hadn't acknowledged the commotion yet. "Can I talk to you please?" he shifted, uncomfortable with people staring.

I walked over past Phil murmuring that it was alright. I didn't want to spoil Nesses' birthday so not making a scene was the best way to do that.

I grabbed Edwards arm and walked him back towards his rental car that was parked on the side of the road.

"Please just listen to me Bella." Edward begged presumably thinking I was sending him back.

"I will, just not here."

"Oh, thank god." he began walking a bit more freely next to me.

I walked us to the park in silence, just the light pounding of our shoes against the concrete accompanied us. We stopped by the bench closets to the gates. I sank down on the bench while he stood hesitating. Finally he sat next to me on the far side creating as much space as he could.

"I don't want to lose you now" He started "I know I hurt you so many times and I don't deserve your love. I've put you through so much over the past years and you stuck with me, sometimes I wonder why you keep coming back to fight for us, for me. It has taken me a really long time to realize that I'm a really bad husband. I was also a shitty boyfriend." He snorted at himself shaking his head. "Even then you fought for us. I love you. I really do and I guess sometimes I do really stupid and sometimes unforgivable things."

He looked away pausing and I let him collect his thoughts.

"When things are out of my control like when I moved away for university, I got scared. You were the only thing that I could control to some extent so breaking up seemed like the best option. The past year I've lost control at work and again I took it out on you. I worked this out in a private therapy session I had. I know I walked out on our couples therapy more than twice and it's not because I don't care."

"I mess things up." he said wide-eyed. "Whenever it comes to you, I mess it all up. It's not an excuse but there might be something wrong with me."

"There is nothing wrong with you Edward. Aside from the constant mess you make and silent deadly farts." I joked

He choked a laugh, he was looking away from me but I was positive he was crying. He voice would occasionally crack or go husky.

"Show me how to fight for now, for us because once I figured it all out it was easy to follow you." he sniffled and I was sure I was crying too, "Bella," He slid down to the ground at my feet looking up at me. "I am so sorry, for everything. When you gave me those papers with your signature on it my whole world exploded. I know I hurt you, but I would gladly spend the rest of my life making up for it."

My chest constricted almost painfully.

"I...I don't know if I can let you." I managed to get out. He hung his head. "You hurt me so bad Edward. A divorce? Why couldn't you just say you needed time to yourself? I have to think about this. I told you that day when I sign the papers that would be it for us."

"I'm not making promises but I will try my best at being a good husband." He paused taking a deep breath "Just, please. Please Bella." He started to sob burying his head at my feet.

I started to cry as well, it hurt me to see him like this but I wasn't strong enough right now to try.

He slumped further into the bench before standing up and pacing. "I'll leave you to think about it. Here's the hotel I'm staying at and my room number." He handed me a piece of paper and I tucked it in my pocket without looking.

"I'll walk you back." He said scrubbing his face. Side by side we walked back to the house before parting ways once I was back in the garden, I watched as he walked away from me with a hunched back.

I turned around not wanting to see him drive away.

The rest of the day I was in a solemn mood, fake smiling when someone approached. Phil and Aunt Maggie were concerned but didn't bring anything up while the party dwindled to a close. I got ready for bed but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep with a lot on my mind.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" Aunt Maggie said settling at the foot of my bed.

"It wasn't supposed to happen to me. I'm not even sure where it all went wrong." I covered my eyes with my arm not wanting to see anything. It was comforting to me when I was upset, it helped me think and pull my thoughts together without being distracted. "Out of thin air he files for divorce, I know that we weren't doing well but for him to just throw four good years down the drain was selfish on his part. He didn't want me to try."

"Then today he shows up claiming he doesn't want the divorce saying how much he loves me and how he has issues when things get out of control. I mean I already knew that when we married from experience but I stupidly thought that this time he would talk."

"Men, don't like to express their feelings honey." Maggie patted me on the leg. "They like to keep it all bottled up till something happens."

"We used to talk a lot. He used to tell me everything from his fears to hopes; I figured it was because I wasn't a good enough wife for him; I should have pushed him to talk. Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Honey, now is not the time for 'if' you two clearly have things to work out, don't write him off just yet. Be the bigger person, no playing games just get straight to the point."

"I think I give him too many chances, I let him walk over me."

"There is no such thing as too many chances, everyone makes mistakes."

"Are you on his side?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"No, I just don't want to see you regret this if you make the wrong choice. Don't waste time, we only have a limited amount and we should always make the best of it. He may regret his choice to file for divorce but remember at the time it's what he wanted."

"Yeah, and that's the problem."

* * *

I received a vase of daisy forget me not with a note signed by Edward.

_Can you forgive me?_

That was it, straight to the point.

I wasn't sure I could. I did love him with all my heart but sometimes love isn't enough.

I didn't know if I wanted to try again with Edward. It was too hard and I was tired of being the only one working on our relationship. It was also hard to walk away because we'd known each other for so long and it was painful. I had to shelter my heart, it had been beaten and bruised by him I couldn't trust him with it any longer.

Every day from then on out I would receive double the amount of flowers all with the same message. It was driving me crazy. I was glad he didn't. It was my last day before I was leaving for Sydney and I still hadn't talked to Edward.

I was too conflicted. Now the ball was in my court I had no idea what to do. I felt like closing up and ignoring the problem but look what happened the last time I did that. Part of me says that we should talk everything through before making any decisions I may come to regret.

I pulled up all my courage and went Edwards hotel.

The walk into the lobby seemed to take forever. I reached the desk and asked for Edwards name.

"Please take a seat, he said he was coming down."

I walked to the seats opposite and sat down biting my cheek. A few minutes later he showed up dressed in his black jeans and a tight-fitting T-shirt, I wanted to laugh. This was my favorite outfit on him. It hugged his body just right and I'd mentioned it to him more than once.

"Would you like to go for hot chocolate?" he asked helping me stand.

"Sure."

"I take it you've thought about what I've said." he stated but I answered any way.

"Yes."

The door dinged as we walked into a small coffee shop a few blocks down from his hotel.

"Would you like anything else?" Edward said pushing to the nearest seat.

"No, chocolate is fine."

He left me seated to place our order. He came back with my hot chocolate and carefully set it down. The marshmallows floated at the top partly covered by whipped cream.

I took a long sip while he drank his coffee.

"This is really hard." I started "First I have to apologize. I know I'm not really an easy person to live with and I do ask a lot of questions but I only thought they were fair to ask. You are my husband and I did have the right to know those things. If we were o try again what would change? I can't go back to the way it was."

"I can't promise you anything but I would do better. I guess we could go on dates again and have time to ourselves. I'll try to leave the stress of work behind and not get drunk or stay out late when I said I'd be home for dinner." He said eagerly. "We can continue the therapy together until we completely resolve our issues."

I leaned back, I couldn't take his word for it. He said similar things the last time we broke up, he managed to keep that for five years but what if in another five years he gets bored?

"We can go slow if that's what you want." he said noticing my apprehension.

"I need more time and you have to prove to me you want this just as bad. Buying me flowers is nothing." I looked him straight in the eye.

He nodded vigorously "This isn't me saying I don't want to go through with the divorce. I'll give you some time to prove it and do some serious begging Edward. What you did was..." I trailed off. "I just want to make sure I make the right judgment because I don't want to regret anything."

"So where do we stand?" He asked, a small frown formed.

"I guess on talking terms." I said sighing.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey another chapter in the same week! I've got time on my hands so I decided to write. Enjoy.**

* * *

We left the coffee shop together then split up going in different directions, he to his hotel and I was headed back to the house.

That was the last time I saw him.

I went on with my trip going to Sydney. I visited all the places I intended like the Harbour and Bondi beach. I was your typical tourist taking pictures and buying lots of souvenirs. I had fun putting Edward at the back of my mind, he did call a few times but I never answered.

I got home with a nice tan a week later, Alice was there to greet me at the airport and help me with my luggage. We caught up on the drive back. Edward was back and living with them, she complained that he needed to find his own place now, she and Jasper needed time alone. I made no comment at the mention of him, just listened, I was becoming numb thinking about him.

Jet lagged over the weekend I tried to get by body back to London time. I got ready for work then remembered we worked at the same place. I groaned at the thought, I wasn't about to leave my well paid job because he worked on another floor. We needed to come to some sort of arrangement at the office to keep things the way I wanted it.

My parents came by for an hour on Sunday to see how I was. Mum made some dinner leaving enough for two days saying that I need to learn how to cook, we joked about the time when I burnt the two-minute noodles and set the fire alarm off and the time I burnt the pasta.

Later that evening there was a knock on the door, I tiptoed to see through the peep-hole and sighed. It was Edward. I opened the door slightly, the lock still in place.

"Sorry to disturb you but I need to find my USB and port cable." he said leaning forward.

"You could have found that while I was still away, why come now?"

"I didn't need it until now." he ran his hand through his hair. "Some of my stuff is still here, I didn't need them immediately so I left them behind."

When I still didn't let him in he pushed the door.

"I'll be in and out." He promised.

I closed the door and unbolted it letting him in. He stepped through heading straight for his office up stairs, I followed not trusting him to keep his word. I posted myself outside the office door knowing I wasn't allowed in there. He always got defensive when I attempted and I really didn't want to argue. Five minutes later he came out with a bunch of papers and cables gathered in his arms.

"Edward." I called out as he walked down the stairs. He turned slowly, I could tell he was dreading what I had to say,I wanted to smirk. "Since you're here, I'd like to talk to you about work."

When he didn't say anything I continued "We'll only talk professionally if we have to, don't come down to my floor just because you can. I need time. Sending those divorce papers to me in our work place was just a horrible thing to do. Did you think I wouldn't react with people around? That's how a coward does things. I didn't think you were but after that I'm re-evaluating everything I know about you.

As I grew up taking responsibility you stayed at the same level of thinking. You are not really a man Edward, you're a boy pretending to be one and I need someone who can be mature and take responsibility."

He assessed me for a moment then nodded "I'm sorry I made you feel that way." he backed out of the house arms still full softly closing the door behind him.

I slumped down holding onto the wall as I cried.

* * *

The next week went without a hitch, I was back to my busy schedule and it seemed that my co-workers had forgotten my display. I was treated the same by my boss but occasionally I'd see Jessica watching me when I was near.

I only saw Edward once and he was with his boss walking into a meeting, he never once looked my way. I still received a bouquet of flowers every evening signed by him but no message.

The boys were still in town so over the weekend we arranged to go clubbing. It had been so long since I last went I was quick to agree.

Riley opted to be the designated driver along with James, they had some place to go the day after. Alice and I bought new dresses for this occasion.

Friday night Alice came over, we got ready did my make up and advised me to which accessories I should wear. It was a fun, just hanging out.

"Edward moved out."Alice informed me after a moment of silence.

I hummed buckling my shoe straps on.

"Aren't you going to ask were?" she probed.

"No, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just have fun tonight okay?"

"Gotcha."

The door bell rung and I went down slowly so I didn't fall in these heels. I pulled the door open and smiled up at Riley inviting him in along with Jake who trailed behind.

"We are almost ready." I said grabbing a pair of earrings from my counter. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water is fine." Riley said walking into the kitchen.

"Do you know this is only our second time being here?" Jake said looking around.

"I am aware."

"You look good." He said touching the dress.

"Thanks, you too." he really did, his black jeans and form-fitting navy shirt suited him. I wondered if Alice had anything to do with it.

Alice came down with our clutch bags, her blue dress sparkling in the lighting. Once she reached me she handed it over before walking to the long mirror by the front door.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." She said fixing her dress one more time.

When everyone was out I made sure to lock then turn on the security. We all piled into Riley's car Alice and I at the back while Jake sat in the front. Riley turned on the music to get us in the mood, Ke$ha's Timber played and we sang a long.

The drive wasn't too long and soon we met James, Alec and Mike outside of the club, in one big group we approached getting in easily when Alice spoke to the bouncer.

The music was loud and booming, I could already feel myself letting lose the deeper in we moved. We were lucky enough to find a booth and all slid in besides Alec and Mike who yelled they were going to get drinks.

"I should probably tell you, that I invited Jasper." Alice said into my ear "Keep a look out. He had to work late so couldn't come with but he said he'd come."

I nodded already scanning the crowd.

Alec and Mike already came back with a load of shots handing them out.

"This one is to celebrate that we are all back in one place!" Alec cheered

I raised the shot to my mouth at the same time everyone else did and downed it. I winced at the taste but I enjoyed the rush.

Half an hour later I was on the dance floor with Alice and Riley who was still sober. I wasn't sure if I was sober. But I was having a heck of a time!

Jasper showed up pulling Alice close to him and I smiled at how happy they were.

A blonde asked Riley for a dance, her hands roaming his body and I knew it was my time to leave. I slapped his butt then saluted him when he turned letting him know I was going to sit down.

Mike sat alone at our booth nursing a beer when I joined him.

"They all left you here?" I asked

"Yeah, I had to look after all our shit." he drank some more.

"You can go out there" I gestured to the dance floor "I'll stay."

"Are you sure?" I could tell he was eager to leave.

I nodded and he left faster than the wind.

As the night progressed Riley came back to sit down, he was sporting a smudged lipstick stain on his lips and cheek.

"You have lip stick all over your face." I said.

He blushed and begun to furiously wipe it off.

"I take it you had fun." I waggled my eyebrows.

"Yeah," He grinned foolishly. "Sorry about ditching you back there."

"I left you remember?" I tapped his head "I was too tired to carry on anyway."

"You're so old." He teased.

"If I recall you are two months older than me."

"Yeah but I'm used to dancing the night away, you probably have work to do."

"Whatever, at least I have a job."

"Touche."

We sat in comfortable silence just enjoying each others presence.

"I'm glad we're friends again." He said out of the blue.

"Me too."

"I can't believe that I'm graduating next year." he mumbled. "Four years have gone so fast, I remember being a freshmen like it was yesterday. It was all exciting and new. This is my last chance of relaxation before I need to prepare for exams."

"Isn't the experience about the exams? The tough grading and crying home when you think you've failed the year."

"A bit. I would admit that I did call home more than a few times because it got so tough. Then I start med school."

"It's your fault for wanting to become a doctor." I said teasing

"I think you would have loved the challenge at uni." He said looking at me. "I know you wanted to go."

This conversation just turned to a DMC.

"I did, but then I got married and I thought it was best for me not to go. I got a really good job without a degree that pays me well and I'm happy there. I don't regret not going and besides, it saves me from all the dreadful exams and the calls home."

He hummed.

We all left the club at three am, It was just Riley me and Jake now. Alice went home with Jasper, the twins and Mike all left just an hour ago. It was difficult to get Jake to leave but we managed.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

The office was busy as usual, many talking to potential clients on the phone or typing up emails, it was almost time for my lunch break so I sat waiting for the clock to strike one o'clock. My monitor turned black from the lack of use so I pressed down on the space bar to flicker it into action. It felt like school again, watching the clock until I could leave for lunch. I picked up the pen from my stationary pot and scribbled some words down, I could at least have the pretense of working.

"Bella," Angela said grabbing my attention a few minutes later. "I need you to run to the twentieth floor, just look for a Mr Volturi. He has the portfolio for our next big client."

"Alright." I said glad to be doing something, I hid the paper under the mouse pad before standing.

As soon as I got up to the twentieth floor I headed for the secretary who sat on the opposite side from the elevator. This floor had more charm than the previous, the walls were freshly painted a soft caramel and decorated with wood furniture.

"I'm here to see Mr Volturi, he's expecting me."

"Mrs Cullen?" she asked, I nodded and she stood up. "Please follow me."

We walked down a hall and past a few offices before reaching the last one at the end of the hall. She knocked and proceeded to open the door not waiting for a reply.

"Mr Rath, Mrs Cullen is here." She said before motioned me in.

Siting behind the big oak desk placed in the center of the room and in front of a huge window was Mr Volturi.

"Please sit." He said smiling.

My wheels started to turn. Why would I have to sit, here in his office just to receive a client portfolio? Not questioning him I complied taking a seat in one of his lush chairs.

"Now," He said flipping through his folder, in it I saw a picture of my face. "We are running a special programme for selected employees who we think are compatible. Your previous work has been considered as well as your résumé when you first applied for your position. Each employee that we have chosen is given one of our top clients to work on because we believe that you are able enough to handle the cases. You will be assigned a mentor to guide you but that is it. Do you follow?"

"Yes." I was more than stunned.

"You will be paid an extra ten thousand on top of you salary if it's up to our standards. Then a possible promotion." He sat back letting me think about it "Of course you have to sign a non-disclosure agreement, we like to keep this part of our business unknown to most."

"Do I have time to think about this?"

"Until the end of the week." Aro said folding his hands in front of him upon the desk. "If that's all you can take this file down to Angela and this one is for you to sign. You can send it up if you fill it out." he held out two envelopes, the one on the right had my name on it.

"Thank you." I said taking both. We shook hands then departed. I couldn't believe that I was chosen for this programme, it meant working up and having new challenges, just what I needed right now.

* * *

As I pulled up my drive way I could see a huge bouquet of flowers and along side it was a box with a bow. I unlocked the door with every intention of leaving it out there but the card caught my attention. I picked it up along with the box and made my way inside to the kitchen then turning my attention to the card.

It read:

_The top five things I love about you_

_1. Your smile, I look forward to seeing it every day_

_2. Your sense of humor, I could never find someone like you _

_3. Your compassion_

_4. The way you look at me_

_5. How I still get butterflies when someone says your name_

_I told myself to remember these things that make you special to me, I let you down and I let myself down when I forgot those. I can't imagine missing one more moment with you because of my actions, I hope that one day you can forgive me._

_Edward_

_xxx_

I put the card aside and opened the box. In it was a self stirring mug, I'd wanted one of these for a while but never got round to actually buying one. I was impressed, he remembered I wanted it. I appreciated the gift but if he thought he could win me over with this he's got another thing coming.

Just before bed I logged into my email when I noticed one from Edward labeled _emergency with the Dawn project_. I hastily clicked onto the email, I knew if we had any troubles with this project we'd never see the end of it. The page loaded and instead of seeing anything remotely linked to the Dawn project I noticed pictures of Edward and I. A slide started automatically in chronological order, the first picture was of our day at the beach. We looked so young and care free smiling into the camera.

The pictures continued as we grew up, some pictures were of us unaware that they were being taken. One of the pictures were taken in his parents house, we sat cuddled watching TV. Edward was looking at me with a small smile on his face. The slide ended on a picture we'd taken a year ago as we stood by the London eye.

Underneath there was text.

_Nothing is more important than the moments you've given me. I'm sorry._

It meant a lot to me that he was trying but I knew the moment I forgive him and take him back he would go back to the same person he is today.

I put it aside for now in desperate need of some girl talk so naturally I called Alice.

* * *

**EPOV**

I stared at the wall in my new living room, the wallpaper was peeling off slightly at the seams but that didn't put me off from buying the thing. I rented out a studio flat once I realised that my presence at Jaspers was putting a damper on his relationship with Alice.

To say I was worried was an understatement.

Bella hadn't called or texted or replied. I know she needed time but it had been a month since we last talked. One whole month. Over the month it made me miss and appreciate her more, how much I depended on her.

It was harder at night, I'd lay in my bed unable to sleep because I'd grown used to another body just centimetres away from my own. No midnight rambling from a sleeping Bella or the shifting duvet slowly moving to her side.

I really did loathe myself for putting her through hell and back. I knew I shouldn't have gone that far as to ask for a divorce and now I beg to get her back almost embarrassed me for changing my mind. I knew what I did was wrong, I palmed my face wishing to erase the past and go back to in time six months ago and warn my past self to stop in his tracks.

I curled up and sobbed, I could only imagine what she went through. Someone you love wanting to use legal methods to separate you because of some stupid control issues.

I breathed in deeply to calm down and stop crying, it wasn't helping me win her back. Slowly I formulated a plan. I wrote her top five list of what I love about her putting in well thought out favourites of mine. I then went through the photos that I'd brought with me. I know I wanted a divorce but it didn't mean that I wanted to forget or that I didn't love her. I needed her to know that.

It hurt to know that she thought I was immature and irresponsible. I was twenty six for goodness sake! I did understand what she meant though, I neglected her and more than one way broke her heart. I was the one who needed to protect it but failed miserably.

She is too good for me and I should let her move on and find someone who can care for her better than I could but I am too selfish for that. The only time I'll quit is when she waved the flag. When she gives up on me.

It's easy to say I'll change but I know I won't, not really anyway but I will try. Maybe if I try really hard I'd be the man she needed me to be.

At work I did as she asked although I kept tabs on her, watching from the corner of my eye as I walked on her floor. It reminded me of the days when I struggled to talk to her for the first time, except now, I know she doesn't want anything to do with me because I messed up.

In the evenings I went to see my therapist to see if I could in fact change and what I could possibly do to make that permanent.

I would prove to her that I could be better.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

I was over at Alice's house along with the boys, they had a short break so they chose to come back here. It was pretty fun and relaxed, we played the new halo game in groups with the even number of people. As usual Alice opted out claiming that Xbox was not her thing and brought in the snacks while cheering us on.

Alec's elbow kept getting in my way as he half stood half sat whenever he was attacking, I had to duck under his arm to see the screen. At one point I just shoved him out of the way with my elbow causing his character to die.

I laughed evilly in victory.

"Hey," he exclaimed snatching my remote.

"What's your problem!?" I said in protest reaching for his hands slightly angry.

"You just shoved me." He said holding the remote above his head.

"I did not." I lied trying not to smile "You tripped over you big feet."

"Oh ha, ha." he said dryly.

"Will you two please stop? I'm trying to play this game." James shouted.

I glared at Alec one last time before grabbing his remote.

Spending time with the guys reminded me of secondary school, our behaviour towards each other hadn't changed one bit. I could almost forget my problems outside of this house, it wasn't something I wanted to dwell on, at least not now.

It had been a while since I'd seen Edward although I still did receive messages and reminders of when things were good between us, before he had to spoil it all. I was reluctant to give him another chance, not after what he did. I didn't trust him enough to stay true to his word or for him to grow up. Maybe my mum was right in saying that we were too young, maybe it was directed at Edward. At the time I knew what I wanted and where I wanted to end up, this wasn't it. Life doesn't go the way we expect it to.

I was still pretty much in love in him. It was times like this I question my sanity, I knew how great a guy he could be but he'd hurt me too much.

I was scared about how everything will turn out, I didn't want to regret my decision which I'd now come to the conclusion. Each time I thought of my choice my heart would race and my palms would grow sweaty.

Everyone's laughter brought me out of my thoughts so I shook it off getting back into the game.

By the end of the night we'd played Halo for four hours straight and my hands were beginning to hurt. I stretched my body and wiggled my hands for more circulation.

Riley walked to me so we stood away from the others leaning on the back of the couch, he handed me a beer wordlessly with a small smile.

"I noticed you were out of it for a while. What's on your mind?" he said tugging the ends of my hair.

I've always found that talking to Riley was easy, he was like the rationalist, the person you can confide in. He really was a good friend.

I smiled sadly at him then begun to tell him all my thoughts and feelings. Near the end I was on the verge of tears, he noticed and pulled me in for a hug. I felt his lips at the crown of my head as I held onto him.

Composing myself I pulled back wiping my eyes.

"Thank you Riley."

"What for?"

"Always being there for me, for listening. You're a great guy."

"So are you." He said and I laughed.

"I'm not a guy." I teased, his ears went pink.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." he said smiling.

"I know."

We joined the rest of the guys, Alice was showing them her new designs flipping through her book pointing out each detail. I could see their eyes wondering around the room clearly not interested but they stayed put knowing she went through the same thing with them.

Riley swiftly changed the subject asking Alice if she caught the latest episode of Revenge. They went on chatting happily leaving Jacob to start another conversation about the new car he wanted to buy.

* * *

The second day of their stay Riley suggested we go to his house, his mum wanted to see me again, she and my mum became friends after I befriended Riley.

I opened the door to his parents house, they always left it open when they expected company. There was a lot of noise in the house, a stereo was on somewhere and I could hear the boys laughing and shouting.

I followed the noise into the kitchen to see Ricky, Riley's dad standing on a ladder seeming to demonstrate something that happened.

"So, here there I was waiting for the guy to pass my drink over when I see him. I shot out of my chair so fast and ran to shake his hand and blubbered like an Idiot. Don't blame me, it's not every day you see David Beckham walk into a pub."

"Seriously?" Riley asked getting on his feet. "No way!"

You see, Riley has liked his football and his one Idol David Beckham.

"I swear, here take a look." Ricky gave him the phone, judging from Riley's face his dad got a selfie in with the Becks.

"Okay, enough of that another guest has arrived." I heard Victoria's voice behind me say.

"Sweetheart." she said giving me a hug, "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. What about you?"

She went on to talk about what happened in her life and how she misses her son. She leads me further into the kitchen bringing me a chair next to Mike and Jacob.

I enjoyed lunch and once again we retreated to Riley's den to watch a movie and play one last round of Halo.

I left early wanting to prepare for work. As I pulled into the drive way I saw Edwards car parked, there was no one in the front seat so that lead me to believe he was inside.

I put the car in park and got out, the slam of my door might have alerted him because the garage door slowly opened to reveal himself standing in a suite with his hands in his pocket.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and we need to talk."

Confused I walked over slinging my bag on my shoulder.

"Okay. Talk."

* * *

**As usual tell me what you think!**

**Next chapter will be posted really soon so keep an eye out. : )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, thank you for all the reviews, I love them all!**

**Enjoy. **

"So I know what an ass I've been and I totally ruined us by getting the divorce papers. I should've taken a different route and I'm sorry for that. I want you to be happy because you deserve that but I also want to be the person who does that. I know I failed you but if I'm willing to try if you are." He said stepping closer. "We can forget about the divorce, hell I'll burn them papers myself! We've been through so much and I know all the crappy parts were my fault.

"What I should have done is communicated with you instead of giving you the silent treatment. So we really need to talk things through first then if you still don't want to put up with me then I'll leave you to move on with your life."

He paused for a long time looking at me in the eye, never wavering before he spoke.

"I know now might not be the best time to be asking you this" he ruffled his hair and raised his eyebrows "Would you let me take you out for dinner?" he blurted.

"We can call it a truce of somewhat." He added watching me closely.

My response was quick and automatic.

"I can't." his face dropped but he nodded clearing his throat.

I suddenly felt guilty, here he was trying to get somewhere and I'm too scared to get close to him again. I was emotionally drained from what we went through.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly as he began to walk away, his head hung much like it did in Australia.

"Wait." I shouted, _what are you doing?_ My inner voice said as I reached out to grab hold of his arm. "I can't tonight, maybe tomorrow night?"

I'd never felt more awkward and unsure of myself around him than ever in my life. In a way it was me getting to know him again, I wouldn't jump in head first like the last time, I'd still be cautious. I just couldn't give up on us thinking about the 'what if' it would eat me up and I didn't want to go through that.

He perked up right away.

"I'll pick you up at seven?" he asked swinging his car keys.

"No, I'll meet you there just send me the details." I really didn't want to rely on him driving me home if things went wrong.

"Uh, sure." He leaned in to kiss me but pulled back at the last second. "Sorry. Habit." He whispered.

He turned on his heels and got into his car, he hooted twice before speeding off.

I needed to talk to someone I decided.

I needed help to process what just happened and how I was going to get through dinner.

When I'd done all the house chores and had a relaxing bath I cuddled up in my warm fluffy gown on my sofa, phone poised in my hand.

"Bella?" Riley asked when he picked up "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just saw you two hours ago and you calling me is worrying."

"Don't worry, it's just… Edward came by asking if I want dinner with him after a long speech."

"What did you say?"

"I said yes."

"Is that what you want? You can always call him to cancel."

"No, I want to talk it out. I don't want there to be any regrets with the way things end if they do."

"So why did you call if you knew?"

"I wanted to get a third persons view."

"Did I help?"

"Yeah you did thanks." I did feel better about it now that I talked about it out loud.

On the other side of the line I could hear shuffling and giggling. I frowned.

"Am I interrupting?" I asked guilty.

"What? No, no. It's just my mum, she was going through old pictures for her album when I spotted a picture of you."

"Oh yeah?" I asked curious.

"It was the night we went to a party and we both got in drunk, although I was more sober than you. I had to bring you to my house because you were scared about your parents finding out." He snickered, "You were totally out of it, the picture clearly shows your cross eyes and your loopy smile."

I laughed at the memory.

"I'm surprised we got away with it." I said

"You did, I didn't. I had to mow the lawn at five am every two weeks."

We chatted for a while longer before we decided to call it a night.

* * *

"I'll have the risotto." I said to the waitress as she took our order.

"I'll have the steak, medium." Edward said folding his napkin and moving his cutlery in place.

When she left we sat in awkward silence for a minute or two. I just stared at him waiting, this was his idea so he had to start.

He breathed in deeply before looking up at me.

"I, uh, wanted to start off on a lighter topic." He cleared his throat. "I heard you got a really great job offer."

"Yeah I did. How did you find out?"

He shifted in his chair. "Aro told me about it in a meeting. Have you accepted the offer?"

"No, not yet. I didn't want to make a commitment to something of I wasn't sure about it." My eyes flicked to him.

"Right."

We lapsed into silence again.

"Okay Edward, enough with the small talk. We might as well talk about the elephant in the room or its going to drive me mad."

"Yeah you're right. I wanted to start talking about the marriage counselling and me walking out of the session. I want to apologise for that but I didn't feel comfortable in someone analysing me for my faults, I thought it would be easier if we talked to someone I knew but I was wrong. It made it worse. I'm also sorry for getting someone who knew me before, I know that made you uncomfortable especially because she was Kate's friend."

"Thank you for apologising. I appreciate that but it would have been better if you thought about the consequences before you acted."

He nodded "I totally agree. That's one of the things I want to improve on, I guess I hadn't really had to make a lot of decisions in my life. It just was. When you said that I was boy pretending to be a man that really did hit home. It hurt but I know I did worse to you so I've accepted that and I guess I'm trying to grow up which is why I'm here."

"I love you Bella, you might not want to hear it or believe it but it's true. I knew from the age of fifteen that I loved you and I took you for granted."

The waitress decided that now was the best time to place our food down. She lingered around for a little too long but left when I sent her a glare. We ate for ten minutes letting his words hang in the air.

"It's not all your fault Edward, I should've talked to you more and asked you about your feelings. I was a bit selfish myself and I did say hurtful things that I knew would get a reaction out of you. I'm sorry for neglecting and hurting you emotionally."

"Am I forgiven?" he asked hesitantly

"I already forgave you Edward. I'm just not sure that we should be going down the same road again."

"So, are you saying we should go through with the divorce?"

"I don't know." I murmured.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**Just a couple of more chapters to go!**


	16. Chapter 16

"You don't know." He repeated.

He looked at me, his gaze never wavering his lips pursed and he tapped his pointer finger on his knife in a quick rhythm.

"I don't know if I can trust you this time." I clarified "What if you suddenly decide you don't want this anymore out of the blue? Will you approach it the same way? Or will you talk to me?"

I chewed on my lip as I waited for his answer. Edward leaned back on his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"I won't make the same mistake twice," He started, keeping eye contact "I've learnt from this and history won't repeat itself if I can help it. I want us to try again with a fresh slate, we'll go to therapy together again and I will be more cooperative. If that's what you want of course.

I know that I've been unreliable but we can at least try, just give us another chance."

This is what I wanted from him, the Edward that was willing to talk to me about what he was feeling and what he wanted. No games of dancing around the subject or trying to provoke me into a fight.

I did want this. I wanted us to be happy again the way we were but this time a new and improved version.

"I want to try again." I said with conviction "I really do."

A huge smile broke out on his face, lighting up his eyes making him look youthful. It had been far too long since I last saw him this way.

"I'm scared of getting hurt again." I admitted before taking a sip of wine.

"I can't promise that I won't hurt you but if I do it won't be intentional." He said reaching for my hand, when I didn't pull back he held on. "We're going to be fine and this time round will be even better."

He lifted my hand up to his mouth and kissed my ring finger which was still home to our wedding ring.

"I'm glad you didn't take this off." He said playing with my fingers. "I haven't removed mine since the day we got married."

"Me too." I smiled back at him.

I feel that we were on the road to recovery, my heart felt a little lighter and my mind a little clearer. I could see a future with him again, I knew it wasn't going to be easy but if we just communicated we would be fine.

"I have somewhere to take you, so finish up and well leave." Edward said shoveling his food into his mouth quickly. He couldn't wipe the smile off and every so often he'd look up from his dish and wink at me.

* * *

We walked out of the restaurant, Edwards hand rested on the small of my back guiding me, it took that one touch to remind me how much I really missed him.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?" He asked

"No, I don't recall."

"Well, you look stunning."

I got my keys out of my bag but they were snatched out just as quickly.

"Hey," I said annoyed, I could feel a frown forming.

"I'm driving, I want it to be a surprise. We can come get your car after, it won't take long I promise."

He opened the door for me, then once I settled in he closed the door and got in himself.

"Can you give me a hint?" I asked

"No, then you'll know where I'm taking him." he glanced at me smiling.

We drove for ten minutes then came to a familiar stop by our old hang out place. It was a youth center full of recreational activities such as pool or just your usual arcade games.

"It's still here?"

This was our spot. We spent most of our teenage years here just getting away from all the drama.

"Yeah, I drove past a couple of days and I knew I just had to bring you here."

We got out and met each other at the hood of the car.

"Most of our good memories are here, so I bought the place and thought maybe we could do the same for other kids."

"You bought the place?" my voice rose a little "When?"

"Well, when I was looking for a flat to live in I saw Pete, you remember him right?" I nodded "Anyway he said the place was going to close because of low funding, he said the kids going there really needed a place to get away and out of the streets. I offered to buy the place while he runs it, that way we still have someone who knows how it all works."

"Wow."

"Come on I need to show you something." he grabbed my hand and together we walked inside.

The place was packed full of teenagers, many of them relaxing in the orange bean bags or playing video games. Edward lead me to our old spot at the back of the room, he gestured to the wall and on closer inspection I noticed a heart with our names in the middle.

I touched the letters remembering the day we wrote it there.

"They were going to paint over it but I told them to leave this space untouched."

"We've grown up a lot since then." I stated.

"Yep, the day we wrote this was the day I knew I was going to marry you." Edward said hugging me from behind.

"We were only dating for three months." I said turning to face him. "That never even crossed my mind."

I was met by his warm smile, his shoulders lifted in a shrug as his reply.

"Come on, lets go." I said tugging him away from the wall. "That was our past, lets make a better future."

"I agree." he said as we walked out.


End file.
